Let's get down to business
by Luiza Black
Summary: Sirius Black tem uma vida sem nenhuma preocupação além de gerenciar sua empresa, pelo menos até ele conhecer Marlene, dona de uma empresa com a qual ele deve fechar um grande negócio. Ele não vê problema nisso até perceber que ela não é o que ele esperava
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Oi gente! Espero que vocês gostem da minha fic (que mandem rewiews, porfv!) e que acompanhem, não vou enrolar muito não, ok? Aproveitem ;)**

Sirius acordou com o sol batendo forte em seu rosto. Sua mente ainda estava lenta por ter acabado de acordar, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu formular um vago pensamento de que havia algo errado. Ele não havia deixado as cortinas abertas, o que só poderia significar uma coisa:

- Hestia... - ele murmurou o nome entre dentes.

- Isso mesmo bonitão, agora trate de acordar.

A resposta não o agradou, mas ele já sabia que ela não estava ali para fazer suas vontades e mimá-lo, para isso ele tinha outras pessoas. Hestia Jones não era somente a secretaria de Sirius Black, ela era o que poucas mulheres eram para ele, uma amiga.

Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente, só para se deparar com o olhar furioso da amiga, que indicava que ou estava atrasado, ou havia perdido um compromisso importante, ou ele havia de algum modo, ido novamente parar em um parque de diversões somente com um sombreiro.

- Ok, pelo visto nós ainda estamos na Inglaterra – Ele olhou em volta fingindo estar se certificando de que a afirmação era verdadeira- Então que tal um bom dia acompanhado de um daqueles seus famosos sorrisos?

Hestia fechou a ainda mais a cara e Sirius achou melhor ficar calado, em geral não era difícil faze-la rir, então ele logo entendeu que estava em maus lençóis.

- Sirius... – Ela parecia estar lutando para manter a calma- Você se lembra de que dia é hoje?

- Hum... Vinte três?

- Não – ela estava visivelmente querendo esganá-lo - Hoje é dia vinte e nove. E acho que você também não se lembra de nenhum compromisso importante hoje, certo?

Sirius se esforçou para lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que tivesse que fazer dia vinte e nove de março. Então, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado ele pulou da cama, com o lençol enrolado na cintura para poupar Hestia de ter uma visão privilegiada de seu amiguinho.

- Puta que... James! Hoje é aniversário dele! Eu esqueci!

James Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius Black, seguido por Remus Lupin. Os três haviam se conhecido no colégio e eram melhores amigos desde então, porém a amizade entre Black e Potter parecia ser ainda maior, não que Lupin estivesse muito abaixo, porém enquanto Lupin era como um melhor amigo, os outros dois eram como irmãos um para o outro.

Quando adolescentes, havia ainda outro garoto que andava com eles, chamado Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew nunca havia sido tão próximo quanto os outros, mas após ter se mudado para a Albânia, perdeu todo contato com qualquer um dos três amigos, que mantiveram a amizade inabalada desde os tempos de escola, pelo menos até agora... Sirius estava em pânico, correndo pelo quarto a procura de roupas.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hestia!Por que você não me acordou antes?

Hestia pareceu ofendida com o comentário.

- Olha eu não sei, talvez aquelas duas moças que acabaram de sair daqui possam lhe dizer por que. - Ela falou com a voz transbordando de sarcasmo.

Sirius se lembrava de vagamente de ter voltado acompanhado pra casa, o que realmente explicava o fato de ele ter acordado totalmente nu.

- Obrigada Hestia, não sei o que eu faria sem você.

- Nem eu, algum outro dia eu descubro como você sobreviveu tanto tempo sem mim. Agora vá tomar um banho, você esta cheirando a cerveja outra vez, deixe que eu escolha uma roupa pra você.

Sirius tomou um banho rápido e encontrou um jeans preto e uma camiseta branca de gola V simples pendurada atrás da porta. Ele as vestiu rapidamente e foi atrás de Hestia que havia saído do quarto. Ele a encontrou na sala, já pronta, o esperando. Ele deu uma volta e perguntou:

- E então? Como eu estou?

Hestia revirou os olhos, mas deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem o suficiente, levando em conta que você acabou de acordar e nós não temos um cirurgião plástico a disposição.

Sirius deu sua risada meio latida. Ele já havia se acostumado com essas brincadeiras de Hestia, que segundo ela serviam para "acalmar o superego dele". Black não se importava, sabia que era extremamente atraente. Ele era alto e musculoso, mantinha os cabelos negros um pouco mais longos do que muitos considerariam o ideal e tinha olhos cinza meio azulado, que combinados com seus dentes perfeitos conseguiam encantar muitas mulheres.

Ele deixou Hestia arrumar sua camiseta que estava meio amassada, e lançou um de seus sorrisos para ela:

- Será que você não consegue ficar nem um segundo sem colocar as mãos em mim?

- Você sabe que não, bonitão. – Ela piscou para ele num falso flerte.

Os dois começaram a rir, essa brincadeira já era antiga. Sirius tinha de admitir que de inicio sentira uma atração por Hestia, tanto que esse foi o motivo de tê-la contratado. Todos sabiam que as secretárias de Sirius Black não eram escolhidas por sua eficiência, mas sim pela sua aparência, porém todos também sabiam que estas só duravam até ele as levar para a cama. De inicio, ela não era uma exceção, ele havia tentado seduzi-la, mas pouco a pouco, os flertes viraram brincadeiras e piadas, e os dois amigos. Agora, Sirius só conseguia pensar em Hestia como uma irmã mais nova, e com ela era o mesmo.

Os dois saíram da enorme cobertura em que Sirius morava, ele já estava pegando a chave de seu carro quando Hestia avisou:

- Não, eu vou pegar o Mike agora, ele também vai, desculpa. Nos encontramos lá, então?

Mike era o namorado de Hestia, eles estavam juntos há quase seis meses, mas Sirius ainda não confiava completamente no cara, ele era bem exigente com os namorados de sua "irmãzinha", o que às vezes deixava Hestia brava, pois ao contrário dele, ela não fazia a menor restrição às inúmeras mulheres que entravam e saiam toda semana daquela cobertura.

- Ok, mas qualquer coisa me liga, você sabe que eu não gosto daquela cara, ele é um babaca...

Ela se fingiu de brava apesar de saber que ele nunca acreditaria em sua encenação, era uma péssima atriz.

- Você acha todo mundo babaca! Se fosse por você eu iria ficar na seca toda a vida! Imagino o que você faria se eu começasse a censurar as suas "namoradas".

- Você pode até tentar fazer isso, mas duvido que dê em alguma coisa. – Sirius disse com malicia na voz.

Os dois riram uma ultima vez e saíram, sabendo que chegariam atrasados na festa. Sirius estava fechando a porta quando Hestia o lembrou de pegar o presente de James. Ele voltou e aproveitou para trocar as chaves, agora que Hestia não ia com ele a viagem seria bem mais divertida.

Sirius desceu até a garagem, Hestia já tinha ido buscar Mike, portanto ele foi sozinho. Ele passou por vários carros luxuosos, não era qualquer um que podia morar em um prédio desses, mesmo no primeiro andar, esse era um prédio habitado por alguns vários grandes empresários, assim como ele. É claro que ele podia comprar uma mansão para ele, mas elas traziam péssimas lembranças de sua infância, então ele morava em sua "humilde" cobertura.

Ele continuou andando até o final do estacionamento, em uma área de acesso restrito a ele, um de seus próprios mimos. Ele entrou na ala e se deparou com o sonho de qualquer amante dos automóveis, sua Harley-Davidson preta estava estacionada a sua frente. Sirius ficou apreciando a moto por um tempo, era seu maior orgulho. Ela havia pertencido ao seu tio Alfard. Com o tio agora morto, a moto tinha um valor sentimental, era a única lembrança que tinha do tio.

Como se tivesse despertado de um sonho ele se lembrou da festa do amigo e subiu na moto. Sentiu-se confortável como sempre, já acostumado com cada parte da moto. Ali era um dos poucos lugares aonde se sentia livre, uma sensação rara desde que havia voltado da viagem que havia feito ao redor do mundo. Ele sentia falta de não ter nada para se preocupar, sem nenhum compromisso ou reunião, somente sentindo o vento no rosto.

Ele deu partida na moto e saiu rumo à casa do amigo, disposto a não perder mais tempo, James havia pedido que ele chegasse antes do final da festa, pelo menos desta vez, segundo ele algo realmente grande aconteceria hoje. Sirius imaginou o que seria tão grande, já que da ultima vez que o amigo disse que algo grande aconteceria ambos ficaram inconscientes por uma semana.

Black chegou trinta minutos depois, e mesmo com todo o esforço que havia feito, chegou consideravelmente atrasado na festa. Logo que desceu da moto ele viu um par de furiosos olhos castanhos se virando em sua direção, James definitivamente não estava feliz com o atraso.

- Onde você estava? Você não lembra que eu te pedi para chegar mais cedo hoje? Cara isso é importante, lembra-se do que eu te falei?

- Calma cara, eu só me atrasei um pouquinho!- Sirius se assustou com o tom do amigo, James não era uma pessoa estressada.

- Ok, desculpa, mas eu estou muito nervoso.

- Tudo bem, mas o que está te deixando assim? Não vai me dizer?

- Não, vai ser uma surpresa para todos. –Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios de James, lembrando Sirius das travessuras dos tempos de escola- Eu só preciso que você esteja lá para me apoiar.

- Não me diga que você vai fazer uma coisa brilhante como explodir a cozinha da cantina, não quero ficar uma semana desacordada de novo, apesar de ter sido um protesto perfeito contra aquela gororoba que eles serviam.

Os olhos dos dois brilharam som a lembrança da travessura praticada no colégio. Esse episódio havia sido um dos muitos pelos quais os "Marotos" – nome do grupo de desordeiros formado por James, Sirius, Lupin e Peter na escola- ficaram conhecidos.

Sirius e James estavam se lembrando de varias outras brincadeiras da juventude quando a namorada de James chegou. Lily Evans não era uma mulher muito alta, era ruiva, com cabelos longos que desciam até sua cintura e olhos espantosamente verdes, que estavam cheios de felicidade no momento.

Ela abraçou James e sorriu para Sirius, o que demonstrava o quanto estava feliz, levando em conta o numero de vezes que Black a tirava a paciência.

- Oi Sirius! Tudo bem? Hestia estava te procurando, ela chegou há alguns minutos e está perguntando por você. – Ela disse. Em seguida se virou para James- Querido, já vamos servir o almoço, acho que devíamos ir para a mesa.

James concordou. E Sirius perguntou onde Hestia estava Lily apontou para os fundos da casa. Sirius entregou o presente a James e foi atrás de sua amiga. Ele demorou uns cinco minutos para achar Hestia, o terreno onde ficava a casa de James era incrivelmente grande, então somente atravessar o longo gramado e procura-la entre os vários convidados a achou.

-Hestia! – ele chamou a atenção dela.

- Sirius! Ai está você, achei que você havia parado para "pedir informação" para uma guarda de trânsito de novo.

- Você tem que parar de me julgar por culpa de uns poucos erros Hestia, aprender a confiar mais em mim.

Hestia levantou a sobrancelha em um gesto de pura descrença, Sirius somente riu.

-Então onde está o Mike?- Ele disse ao perceber que ela não estava acompanhada pelo namorado.

- Ele foi pegar uma bebida para mim- Hestia deu de ombros- Por sinal, olha ele vindo ai.

Sirius se virou e viu o brutamonte ruivo que Hestia chamava de namorado se aproximando. Sirius franziu os lábios em um sinal de desgosto, ele não fazia ideia de por que Hestia havia escolhido alguém como Mike, que só tinha aparência, levando em conta o fato de que ele era tão obtuso quanto uma pedra, se não mais.

- Olá Mike, - Sirius disse com um sorriso maldoso. Não havia um dia em que ele não tivesse encontrado Mike e que não tivesse encontrado um jeito de provoca-lo, e hoje não seria uma exceção. - Como vai a carreira?

Ele enfatizou a palavra "carreira", já que Mike trabalhava como garçom em uma franquia do Pizza's Hut. Ele sentiu Hestia se enrijecer a seu lado, ela odiava quando Sirius começava com essa brincadeira. As palavras não provocaram o mesmo efeito em Mike, mas sim o contrario, seu rosto se iluminou com a menção ao emprego que ele dizia ser "o melhor do mundo".

- Que bom que você perguntou Sirius! Você não vai adivinhar, nem você amor. Eles me ofereceram o cargo de gerente!

- Que bom Mike! Isso é uma ótima promoção!- Disse Hestia animando o.

- Ah, você não entendeu, amor. – Mike disse com uma risada- Eles me ofereceram, mas é claro que eu não aceitei! Nunca que eu iria trocar o meu emprego!

Sirius teve que segurar uma risada quando olhou para a cara de Hestia, ela estava com a boca aberta de descrença. Sirius sabia o que viria a seguir, Hestia considerava o trabalho uma das suas prioridades, se Mike tivesse dito que havia matado a rainha com um cabide ela não teria ficado mais chocada.

Sirius já estava se preparando para assistir o que seria uma discussão das grandes, quando James o chamou para a mesa, dizendo que o "Grande Momento" era agora. Sirius achou que ele estava se referindo ao brinde que ele ia fazer, agradecendo a presença de todos, então ficou decepcionado, ao ver que o show seria prolongado para um momento em que ele estivesse presente.

Os convidados estavam sentados nas mesas conversando, quando James pediu a atenção de todos.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer pela presença de todos, especialmente dos que vieram de tão longe só para poderem estar aqui hoje, como meu grande amigo Remus que voltou da França ontem.

Só então Sirius se virou para o amigo que estava sorrindo em uma mesa próxima à dele. Ele nem havia notado a presença daquela cabeça loira até este momento graças aos acontecimentos da festa, mas estava decidido a falar com o amigo que não via há tanto tempo logo após o brinde. Sirius havia ficado tão distraído com a descoberta, que não havia percebido que James ainda estava falando.

-... E gostaria de aproveitar que todos estão aqui, para poder pedir uma coisa muito importante a essa mulher maravilhosa que está ao meu lado e vocês testemunhem.

James pegou a mão de Lily, levemente nervoso, e fez com que ela se levantasse, enquanto ele próprio se ajoelhava. Sirius olhou descrente, antecipando o que estava por vir, imaginando se o amigo havia enlouquecido.

- Lilian Evans – James estava olhando nos olhos de Lily e tirando uma caixinha preta da do bolso, enquanto várias convidadas deixavam escapar um alto "owwwnn". - Você me daria a honra de ser minha mulher?

Lily respondeu pulando nos braços de James, agora em pé, e dando um longo beijo no noivo. Sirius ouviu aplausos vindos de todos os convidados, enquanto balançava a cabeça e começava a fazer coro aos outros convidados. Por mais que achasse casamento uma loucura, ele sabia que isso um dia aconteceria, era possível ver nos olhares apaixonados que o amigo lançava a Lily todo o tempo.

Sirius teve que esperar um bom tempo antes de conseguir se aproximar do amigo para lhe dar os parabéns. Enquanto esperava ele viu que Remus vinha com um sorriso em sua direção, sorriu de volta, fazia tempo que não via o amigo.

- Sirius! – Disse Remus abrindo os braços como se para acolher o amigo- quanto tempo. Não te vi antes do brinde, achei que não tivesse vindo.

- E perder talvez o ato mais insano que um Maroto já praticou? – Sirius apontou para James que estava conversando com o futuro sogro- Nunca!

- Você é impossível, Black- Remus estava rindo- Ainda está por vir o dia em que eu vou receber um convite me convidando para presenciar a união de Sirius Black e... Quem mesmo?

- Seu lobo traiçoeiro! Pensei que você era meu amigo, como pode me desejar uma coisa terrível dessas?- Ele se fingiu ofendido- Além do mais, adoraria passar o resto da festa te dando nomes, mas acho que o homem da festa finalmente está livre para falar com os amigos.

Remus se virou e viu James caminhando na direção deles com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto.

- E então? – Ele começou- O que vocês acharam?

- Aposto que não demora um mês para ela mostrar quem manda na casa.

James preferiu ignorar o comentário de Sirius e ouvir as congratulações de Remus.

- Quando vai ser a data? Já tem uma ideia? –Perguntou Remus.

- Não, mas não se preocupem vocês serão os primeiros, a saber, vão acompanhar bem de perto. Afinal os padrinhos têm que estar cientes de tudo.

Sirius sorriu, não tinha a menor duvida de que seria convidado junto com Lupin para ser padrinho. Remus simplesmente sorriu, agradeceu e disse que os noivos poderiam contar com sua presença. Sirius aproveitou e foi em direto a um assunto que ele achava de extrema importância.

- E quem serão as madrinhas?

- Lily já foi falar com Hestia e acho que ela vai chamar uma antiga amiga da faculdade.

- Uma amiga? - Sirius demonstrou interesse.

James franziu o cenho.

- Acho melhor você ficar longe dessa Sirius, ela não é nenhuma garçonete ou atriz meia boca.

- Saiba que eu não travo relações somente com "garçonetes e atrizes meia boca", meu caro James, então não me subestime.

James deu de ombros, sabia que não ia adiantar argumentar com Sirius, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E você, Remus?- se virou para o outro amigo- Como foi na França?

Remus ficou meio nervoso e começou a falar sobre as belezas do país, da comida, dos museus, etc.

- Eles não conseguiram descobrir, não é?- James perguntou.

Remus parou de falar e assentiu com pesar.

- Calma, eles vão descobrir um tratamento, ainda existem vários profissionais que podem te ajudar.

Remus assentiu. Ele estava evitando falar com os amigos sobre o verdadeiro motivo de ter ido para a França. Remus tinha uma doença rara que afetava seus nervos, acometendo-o de diversos ataques de raiva e enxaqueca, ele já havia tentado médicos por todo o mundo, sendo a França sua última e desesperada tentativa.

- E-eles disseram que vem piorando, James. – Remus estava abalado- Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

James abraçou o amigo e Sirius tentou desajeitadamente, consola-lo, mas Remus se recompôs e pediu aos amigos que não se preocupassem, afinal aquele era um dia de alegria para todos.

O restante da festa passou sem grandes incidentes. Sirius e Remus foram um dos últimos a sair. Sirius montou em sua moto e voltou para casa pensativo, o casamento de James, a doença de Remus, tudo isso já era uma grande preocupação. Ao chegar em casa percebeu que tinha uma nova mensagem de Hestia no celular, lembrando-o de uma reunião importante no dia seguinte.

"Ótimo, - pensou Sirius- como se eu já não tivesse nada com que me preocupar".

Ele foi dormir mal-humorado pensando no dia seguinte e esperando que ele trouxesse melhores noticias.

_**Nota da beta: Então,essa ela não vai abandonar! Ameeeei betar e amei a fic de paixão e fdlgkjfgklhjrtghrt . Enfim,espero que gostem o tanto quanto eu gostei ( muito ).**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius acordou dessa vez com o barulho do despertador. Ele quis jogar o objeto do outro lado do quarto, mas ao invés disso deu um longo suspiro e depois de cinco minutos se levantou. Essa era uma das desvantagens de ser um empresário multimilionário, isso o terno e o trabalho de escritório, mas principalmente o terno...

Sirius era dono de uma das maiores empresas de automóveis do país, a Black Motors. Ele raramente tinha que se envolver em alguma coisa, preferia deixar isso para Hestia. Mas pelo visto hoje sua presença seria mais do que necessária, aparentemente eles iam fechar uma parceria com uma grande concessionária estadunidense, um acordo que poderia levar a Black Motors a expandir seus negócios em uma escala jamais imaginada. E era por isso que ele estaria lá, por que foi assim que ele conseguiu chegar ao topo, fechando os acordos certos.

Sirius não demorou para chegar ao escritório, até ele sabia o quanto pontualidade era importante naquela ocasião, principalmente por que, segundo o que ouvira seu negociante era um osso duro de roer. Ele olhou para a mesa, Hestia havia deixado tudo arrumado e organizado como sempre, com as pastas importantes em cima junto com outros tópicos interessantes, além de um bilhete dizendo a hora e a sala da reunião.

Sirius se jogou na cadeira extremamente luxuosa, porém pouco confortável, e colocou os pés em cima da mesa. Ainda tinha meia hora antes da reunião, então começou a abrir as pastas que Hestia havia deixado para ele. Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos começou a deixar a mente vagar. Sabia exatamente o que havia dentro das pastas, mais e mais dados falando como a empresa ia bem e seus lucros cada vez maiores, isso ele já sabia de cor.

Black já estava quase roncando na cadeira quando Hestia entrou na sala. Ela estava franzindo os lábios como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

- Vamos? – Ela disse- Eu os vi na recepção, temos de ir rápido.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Normalmente Hestia estaria louca da vida, desesperada por que eles não estavam pelo menos dez minutos adiantados, mas ao invés disso ela estava estranhamente pensativa. Ele preferiu não comentar nada, sendo assim ambos seguiram em silêncio para a sala onde o resto da equipe já estava reunido. Quando eles se sentaram Hestia virou e disse:

- Sirius, por favor, não se esqueça, esse contrato é muito importante para nós. É uma oportunidade de ou...

- Eu sei Hestia, - Ele a interrompeu- não precisa ficar assim, eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes antes. O que poderia dar errado?

Por um momento pareceu que ela iria responder, mas a porta se abriu e todos os olhos se viraram para essa direção.

Sirius ficou boquiaberto, entrando pela porta não estava o frágil senhor de meia idade com quem ele achou que iria negociar, mas sim uma mulher pouco mais nova que ele. Ele passou os olhos por todo o seu corpo do modo mais discreto que conseguiu, observando os longos cabelos castanhos levemente encaracolados, olhos amendoados, a boca cheia e rosada, os seios não muito fartos nem muito pequenos, a cintura fina e as pernas fortes, seus olhos se demorando mais em alguns lugares que outros.

- Senhorita Mckinnon, é um prazer conhece-la. Sou Hestia Jones, secretária e assessora do Sr. Black.

A voz de Hestia conseguiu tirar Sirius do transe em que estava e ele pode finalmente assumir sua "postura séria".

-É um prazer conhece-la senhorita Mckinnon. - Disse Sirius, sem conseguir reprimir seu lado galanteador.

Sirius viu de relance Hestia lançando lhe um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: "Tire as suas patas dela". Então Sirius entendeu por que a amiga estava tão nervosa, ela estava com medo desta exata situação fazer o contrato ir por água abaixo.

Após a rodada de comprimentos, todos se sentaram e o discurso de praxe de seus funcionários começou, ele já o sabia de cor, era sempre a mesma baboseira sobre as vantagens de obter laços com a Black Motors. Sirius tentou prestar atenção como de costume, porém ele sabia que não estava tendo muito sucesso. Seus olhos pareciam não querer obedecer a seu cérebro, eles voltavam se diversas vezes para a mulher do outro lado da mesa. Ele estava tentando desviar sua atenção para a reunião quando ela falou:

- Senhor Black, – Mckinnon começou em um tom extremamente formal. - Apesar do discurso padronizado que seu funcionário fez o favor de nos oferecer, eu ainda não estou completamente convencida de que essa junção de empresas possa ser completamente favorável para o meu lado. Gostaria que o senhor pudesse nos dizer por que essa união seria benéfica e quais são os seus verdadeiros interesses na minha empresa. Sei que este assunto já foi discutido diversas vezes entre subordinados nas negociações, mas ainda assim gostaria de ouvir sua opinião direta.

Por uma fração de segundo, Black ficou impressionado, geralmente quem fazia o papel de empresário agressivo e exigente era ele. Aquela mulher o havia surpreendido, o que não era fácil. E ele havia gostado, muito.

- Bem, Srta. Mckinnon - Ele começou- devo dizer que meu interesse na sua empresa é exatamente o relatado por seus subordinados, expandir o mercado de consumo da Black Motors ao continente americano.

- Sim, sobre isso não há duvidas, mas o que não consigo entender é por que ao invés de o senhor comprar uma das diversas empresas presentes nos EUA o senhor optou por fazer um acordo com uma empresa grande e que produz exclusivamente veículos de quatro rodas, enquanto sua empresa é voltada completamente para motocicletas.

Sirius teve de reprimir um sorriso. Marlene Mckinnon era uma mulher inteligente e sagaz, ela havia sido capaz de enxergar toda a extensão do plano de Sirius, ela percebeu que ele não queria simplesmente expandir a empresa e expandir o mercado consumidor, ele queria expandir a forma de produção da empresa, e ela havia percebido.

- Eu acho que a senhorita já sabe, e acho que os meus motivos são bem parecidos com os seus. –Ele fez uma pequena pausa- Já está claro que nem eu nem você queremos somente expandir o mercado, mas sim embarcar em um novo ramo dele. E que maneira melhor para isso do que juntando se com outra empresa já bem sucedida nesse ramo, e que, aliás, tem uma forma de produção tão parecida quanto a sua própria?

Por um momento a sala ficou em silêncio mortal, apenas os dois empresários um sustentando o olhar do outro. Sirius podia sentir Hestia prendendo a respiração logo atrás dele involuntariamente devido à tensão do momento. Marlene observou bem as feições do homem a sua frente, analisando o que ele havia dito. Ela já percebera que Black não era nenhum tolo, muito menos um mal empresário, pensava tão rápido e sagaz quanto ela, depois de constatar isso se deu por satisfeita, não estava unindo sua empresa a de alguém que poderia colocar tudo a perder em um mau negócio.

- Senhores, - Ela disse por fim- acho que temos um contrato.

Toda tensão acumulada se aliviou de súbito, pessoas aplaudiram e apertaram às mãos, ela mesma apertou a mão de Black e disse:

- Espero não me arrepender desse dia Sr. Black.

- Só posso lhe dizer o mesmo, Srta. Mckinnon.

Eles soltaram as mãos, Sirius observou enquanto Marlene e sua equipe deixavam o recinto. Quando eles foram embora ele se virou e deu de cara com Hestia.

- O que exatamente foi aquilo que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou.

- Venha, vamos para o meu escritório, lá nos podemos conversar.

Quando eles entraram no escritório, Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si e deu um sorriso cheio de malícia para Hestia.

- Não, não, não e não. - Começou Hestia- Sirius Orion Black, eu conheço esse olhar e você não vai fazer isso, entendeu?

- Por que todo esse medo Hestia? – Sirius riu- Calma você sabe que eu sei bem como separar o trabalho da minha vida pessoal. Trabalho nunca é uma boa escolha, problemas demais, encontros demais, acesso ao meu carro demais...

Hestia revirou os olhos, o que não contribuiu para abafar o espirito de Sirius, tendo na verdade feito o rir ainda mais. Ela por fim não resistiu e começou a rir com ele.

- Ainda assim Sirius, aquela mulher é muito diferente das garçonetes e atrizes de meia boca com as quais você está acostumado. - Hestia disse agora um pouco mais séria.

- Você por um acaso está me desafiando, Srta. Jones?- Sirius estreitou os olhos com um sorriso divertido nos lábios- Está dizendo que existe uma mulher que eu, Sirius Black, não possa conquistar?

- Além de mim você está dizendo?- Disse Hestia entrando na brincadeira.

- Eu já te conquistei minha cara, ou você já se esqueceu das caricias que há tanto tempo nós compartilhamos?- Ele pegou as mãos dela.

- Desculpe-me Sr. Black, mas receio que não tenha sobrado nada entre nós.

- Não posso acreditar que vá me descartar dessa maneira cruel!

Sirius agora estava se fingindo de revoltado, estava se apoiando na beirada da escrivaninha.

- Mas não, não posso permitir isso, você virá comigo queira ou não, Srta. Jones!

Hestia se assustou enquanto Sirius se virava rapidamente em sua direção e a agarrava pela cintura e a levantava como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Arrrrgh! Sirius me coloque no chããããããoooo! Agoooora!

Ela tentou parecer brava, mas não conseguia parar de rir ou espernear. O resultado foi uma bela queda. Ela e Sirius ficaram parados no chão rindo, até que ela se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo que tinha alguns fios fora do lugar.

- Vamos, levante, eu sei que hoje vai ter uma "Noite da Vitória" então é melhor você terminar tudo para que possamos comemorar.

- O que? Você está indo assim? Agride-me e vai embora? Não quero nem saber como você trata o Mike!

Hestia se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha, retirando-se da sala logo depois.

Sirius esperou ela ir embora para se sentara em sua cadeira e recomeçar a analisar os relatórios que ainda estava em cima de sua mesa, ele havia apenas começado o primeiro quando ouviu batidas à sua porta.

- Pode entrar- Falou sem ao menos tirar os olhos do papel.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir enquanto a ultima pessoa que ele desejaria ver entrou na sala.

- Sr. Black, ainda bem que consegui encontra-lo antes que saísse.

Sirius reconheceu a voz e teve de segurar um longo suspiro.

"Ele não" Pensou enquanto guardava os papéis.

Amós Diggory estava parado perto da porta, olhando intensamente para ele. Amós era um dos advogados da empresa. Sirius não tinha muitos problemas com advogados, desde que eles não viessem para cima dele, mas com Diggory era bastante diferente. O homem parecia ter uma fascinação por Black que ultrapassava os limites do normal, entrando até mesmo em uma esfera um tanto quanto homossexual. Black não gostava muito disso.

Ele já teria despedido seu insuportável admirador, mas ele era um dos melhores, e Hestia iria simplesmente avançar em Sirius se ele o fizesse.

- Sim, Sr. Diggory. – Começou Sirius em um tom totalmente impessoal- Ainda estou aqui, o que você quer falar comigo?

- Ah... - Diggory pareceu esquecer do motivo da visita por um segundo, mas logo continuou- Sim! Hestia me mandou entregar esses dados da gerencia.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hestia te mandou?

Ele duvidava muito disso, Hestia sabia mais do que qualquer um o quanto ele se esforçava para se esquivar de Diggory.

Sirius não era homofóbico, na verdade ele já chegara a suspeitar várias vezes da sexualidade do antigo amigo Peter. Uma vez chegara a dizer - depois de duas garrafas de uma bebida bastante forte e igualmente desconhecida chamada firewisky - que o aceitava do jeito que ele era, e que se o amigo gostasse de homens estava tudo bem para ele. No dia seguinte Peter fez questão de explicar a Sirius que não era gay, coisa em que Black nunca realmente acreditou.

Diggory corou.

- B-bem na verdade ela mandou Finnigan do atendimento, mas ele parecia meio apressado e... Eu meio que o me voluntariei.

- Bem, obrigada Sr. Diggory, mas realmente acho que o Sr. Finnigan pode e deve realizar seus afazeres sozinho.

Sirius pegou os arquivos e começou a lê-los desinteressadamente, quando percebeu que Diggory não dava sinais de que iria fazer alguma outra coisa além ficar observando-o.

- Mais alguma coisa Sr. Diggory?- Perguntou.

- Hã? Ah, sim! Eu realmente gostaria de dizer que seu desempenho hoje na reunião foi incrível senhor! O modo passivo-agressivo como o senhor falou...

Sirius provavelmente teria ficado ouvindo elogios por mais ou menos meia hora se Hestia não tivesse adentrado na sala e interrompido Diggory ao fazê-lo.

- Vamos Sirius? Já liguei para o James e a Lily, eles já estão indo e... Sr. Diggory? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela ficou bastante surpresa ao ver o homem a sua frente. Sirius lançou lhe um olhar de agradecimento e pegou o casaco.

- Sim, você está certa, Hestia! Você sabe como o James fica quando nos atrasamos, coisa de louco! Com licença Sr. Diggory, mas agora eu tenho que ir, até outro dia.

Sirius resistiu ao impulso de dizer "até nunca mais" e saiu apressadamente segurando Hestia pelo braço, só parando quando estavam no elevador, para garantir que Diggory não os seguisse.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, ele largou Hestia finalmente. Ela segurou o braço que ele estava segurando um pouco forte, e olhou para Sirius com a expressão meio intrigada, meio divertida.

- Então, conversa interessante com Diggory?

- Bastante. - Disse Black e bufou. - Sinceramente, da próxima vez mande algo mais interessante, como uma melancia, ou um poste de iluminação.

Hestia riu.

- Ei eu mandei o Finnigan! A culpa não é minha se a melancia o encontrou no meio do caminho!

- Eu sei. Queria que tivesse sido o Finnigan, pelo menos ele sabe contar uma boa piada, ao invés de ficar plantado no meu escritório me encarando.

Sirius franziu a testa e Hestia riu mais uma vez. Eles continuaram fazendo piadas sobre melancias e interesses gays relacionados à bunda sexy de Sirius.

Eles ainda estavam brincando quando chegaram ao térreo. Quando chegaram lá encontraram Finnigan sentado jogando Ninja Fruit com Dorcas Meadowes. Sirius cumprimentou ambos e olhou para Hestia, que tinha um leve sorriso e a sobrancelha levantada.

- Sabe você não devia distrair uma pessoa que está tão ocupada como Simas, se isso acontecer outros vão ter que começar a fazer o trabalho dele...

Sirius deu uma risada latida e seguiu para o estacionamento junto com ela. Os dois se separaram para poderem se arrumar em suas respectivas casas. Hestia não levaria Mike, Sirius já deixara bem claro que as noites da vitória não eram uma vitória com Mike ao lado. Hestia havia aceitado a decisão de Sirius, com a condição de que festas da vitória, do mesmo modo que não aconteciam com Mike, não aconteciam com "acompanhantes" de Sirius, eram somente os dois, James, Lily e Remus.

Sirius ficou pronto em meia hora, pegou sua moto e se dirigiu ao bar aonde sempre ocorriam às festas da vitória. Quando chegou encontrou James, Lily e Hestia na mesa. Ele se juntou ao grupo.

- Olhem só! O homem do momento, Sirius Black!- James começou quando Sirius se juntou a eles.

- Pontas!- Sirius o chamou pelo apelido de escola- Como vai seu veado?

- Cervo, é cervo!- James começou.

- Não me digam que vocês vão começar isso de novo?- Disse uma voz atrás dos dois.

Todos se viraram e viram Remus que estava tirando o casaco se aproximando.

- Remus! Como vai?- Hestia se adiantou e o cumprimentou.

Remus a abraçou e foi se sentar com os amigos. Sirius se perguntou por que o amigo teria chegado tão tarde, e então percebeu que ele estava mais pálido que o normal e com olhos ligeiramente avermelhados. James também olhava preocupado para o amigo. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, mas Hestia não foi tão discreta, perguntando a Remus se ele estava bem, ressaltando sua aparência meio doentia. Ele afirmou que aquilo era apenas uma adaptação ao fuso-horário da França, e disse que estava bem.

A noite passou bastante agradável, todos beberam e conversaram bastante. Eles só saíram do bar por volta das 3 da manhã, Sirius acompanhado de uma "amiga" que havia conhecido no bar. Remus teve de levar uma Hestia bastante embriagada e sem nenhuma condição de dirigir para casa. James e Lily se despediram de todos e foram também para casa, Lily que havia bebido menos no volante.

Sirius foi para casa com sua companheira pensando em como as coisas sempre foram assim, Remus e Lily sempre foram os únicos que realmente tiveram a cabeça no lugar, ele e James sempre gostaram de aproveitar ao máximo tudo, e Hestia era outra, outra com um verdadeiro espirito maroto.

Black só dormiu uma hora depois, com uma loira apoiada em seu peito, ele não fazia ideia do nome da mulher, só sabia que o nome começava com a letra R, ou quem sabe P... No fim ele decidiu que pouco importava, não era essa que estava junto a ele que ocupava seus pensamentos, mas sim alguém muito mais interessante e cativante.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius acordou com o toque estridente do celular ao lado da cama. Ele se levantou rapidamente, procurando a fonte do barulho infernal. Quando finalmente localizou o aparelho viu o nome de James na tela. Ele bufou e atendeu.

O que você quer me ligando a essa hora da manhã seu veado?

"_Bom dia pra você também Pads." _Sirius ouviu a voz abafada o amigo do outro lado da linha. _"Além do mais acho que você devia se situar um pouco Sirius. São duas da tarde."_

Sirius olhou o relógio a cabeceira, era verdade, eram duas em ponto.

- Ainda assim, - Bufou ainda mais irritado- até parece que não me conhece.

"_Que seja Sirius, só quero que você me explique por que eu recebi uma ligação furiosa logo de manhã da sua mãe me perguntado por que você não atendia o celular, e como era possível você estar se casando e ela nem ao menos saber quem era a moça."_

Sirius não sabia o que responder, havia mudado o numero do celular há algum tempo e havia "acidentalmente" se esquecido de informar a família do fato.

- Puta merda, Prongs! Ela foi atrás de você?- Sirius agora estava completamente acordado, tentando desajeitadamente colocar uma calça com apenas uma mão.

"_E pelo que eu ouvi agora é atrás de você que ela vai, então é bom se preparar."_

Sirius xingou mais uma vez antes de agradecer ao amigo e desligar. Sua mãe estava vindo atrás dele, nada bom. Ele realmente precisava evitar que ela chegasse perto dele ou de James e Lily, eles iriam realmente estrangular Sirius se isso acontecesse, na verdade, Lily provavelmente o mataria de uma maneira mais lenta e cruel que isso, o que realmente não o animou muito.

Sirius tinha uma relação complicada com a família. Seus pais nunca entenderam sua paixão pelos automóveis, queriam que ele seguisse a carreira de advocacia como todos os antepassados na família Black. Quando ele afirmou que não iria seguir a carreira, virou a ovelha negra da família. Ele sofria comparações constantes a Régulos, seu irmão mais novo. Era tratado com desprezo pelos familiares, que quando não o ignoravam completamente o olhavam como se ele fosse algo tão agradável quanto uma grande pelota de mofo. Passaram se alguns meses antes que ele não pudesse mais aguentar a convivência em casa, então fugiu para morar com James.

Ele foi muito bem recebido na casa do amigo e planejava continuar lá, mas pouco tempo depois seu pai foi acometido de uma terrível doença. James o convenceu a ir ver o pai uma ultima vez. Sirius voltou para casa somente para saber que o pai havia falecido na noite anterior a sua visita, sua mãe o acusou de ter causado a morte do pai ao se recusar a seguir a entrar para a firma da família e ao fugir de casa. O único parente que ficou do seu lado foi seu tio Alphard, que foi repudiado por toda a família por ter ficado ao lado do sobrinho e ter deixado toda sua herança para ele.

Depois desse episódio Sirius achou que a família nunca mais voltaria a procura-lo, e assim foi depois de alguns anos. Ele esqueceu completamente da família por um longo tempo e dedicou-se exclusivamente a sua empresa que crescia rapidamente. Pouco tempo após sua foto ter saído na primeira revista ele recebeu o telefonema. Era sua mãe ligando para saber como ele estava e o convidando a passar alguns dias com ele em casa. Sirius desligou o telefone na cara da mãe, sabia que a família era um grupo de parasitas interesseiros, mas nunca achou que ousaram ligar para ele depois de tanto tempo o ignorando e o tratando da forma como o haviam tratado.

Ele havia decidido ignorar a ligação, fingir que ela nunca havia ocorrido, mas outras se sucederam forçando-o a tomar providências como mudar o numero de celular e o endereço. Mudou se para Londres procurando ficar o mais longe o possível de seus parentes no interior. Encontrou James na cidade, já morando com Lily, comprou sua cobertura e conheceu Hestia. Ele achou que a família havia entendido a indireta, mas se a mão o estava procurando pelo visto não.

Agora ele estava parado em sua cobertura com o celular na mão, olhando pela grande janela que dava de frente para o Tâmisa pensando sobre a situação.

"_James, por que será que toda a vez que eles entram na minha vida eu acabo tendo que corre para ele?" _Sirius pensou ainda olhando para a nevoa cinzenta que ainda cobria o rio muito abaixo "_E agora? Ele está começando uma família, não posso mais correr para ele toda vez que eu tiver um problema familiar. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso de uma vez por todas..."._

Sirius teria ficado parado olhando para a paisagem a manhã inteira se não tivesse ouvido uma voz o chamando.

- Simon?

Sirius olhou para a mulher sonolenta em sua cama. Ela estava olhando para tudo ao seu redor como se estivesse em um planeta desconhecido. Ela não era tão bonita quanto ele imaginara, mas levando em conta a condição e que se encontrava noite passada ficou aliviado por não ter acordado ao lado de Remus.

- Jane... - o moreno ainda estava meio perdido em pensamentos quando se virou pra a mulher.

Ela olhou atordoada para ele.

-Meu nome não é Jane.

- Nem o meu Simon. - respondeu indiferente- De qualquer forma Jessica, eu preciso sair agora, tenho um compromisso muito importante e...

- Meu nome não é Jessica também! Onde eu estou? Quem é você? Por um acaso eu fui sequestrada ou algo do tipo? Onde estão minhas roupas? Por sinal o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Não que eu precise de muita informação e...

Ela desatou a falar sem para nem mesmo um segundo. Sirius começou a ficar com uma terrível dor de cabeça graças ao discurso da mulher, já estava começando a se perguntar como iria se livrar dela quando a porta do quarto abriu.

- Six, Acorda logo! A gente precisa ir ver alguns detalhes do casamento com a Lily e o Jam...

Hestia havia entrado no quarto e agora olhava para Sirius, ligeiramente confusa, mas logo um lampejo de compreensão passou por seus olhos e ela soube exatamente o que fazer quando viu a suplica nos olhos do amigo.

- A MEU DEUS! SIRIUS ORION BLACK, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- Ela começou a grita com a voz ligeiramente tremula o olhar indo do amigo para a mulher confusa sentada na cama. - COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SEU CACHORRO?

Neste instante Hestia agarrou um travesseiro e lançou em Sirius que desviou facilmente.

- Calma meu bem! Não é o que você pensa! Nada aconteceu, eu juro!- Sirius falou om seu melhor tom desesperado.

- NADA ACONTECEU? NADA ACONTECEU? ENTÃO O QUE ESSA VADIA ESTA FAZENDO NA NOSSA CAMA?- Hestia agora estava berrando.

- Nossa, mas o que aconteceu aqui? Quem é você e por que você esta grita...

- QUEM SOU EU? QUEM SOU EU? QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU SUA LOIRA BURRA? EU SOU A NOIVA DESSE BASTARDO FILHO DA PUTA!

Hestia de repente caiu no chão e desatou a chorar dando grandes soluços a intervalos regulares. Enquanto isso a desconhecida estava paralisada olhando para Hestia.

- M-me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia de que vocês eram noivos, ele não me falou nada!

Então ela se levantou recolheu as roupas aos seus pés e foi até Sirius só de calcinha. Ela o olhou diretamente e lhe deu um tapa que Sirius jurou que até os transeuntes pero do rio ouviram.

- E meu nome é Kate!- E dizendo isso saiu do quarto enquanto colocava desajeitadamente o vestido pela cabeça.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se batendo, Hestia começou a rir incontrolavelmente, enquanto Sirius afagava a bochecha vermelha.

- Ha-ha-ha, realmente muito engraçado, pelo menos para você que saiu com a cara inteira...

- Deixe de ser tão dramático Black!- Disse Hestia, agora controlando as risadas- Você me deve uma, eu podia ter simplesmente virado as costas e deixado você tentado adivinhar o nome da nossa simpática senhorita ali.

Sirius estremeceu só de pensar em ter que continuar ouvindo Kate falar.

- É, mas que tipo terrível de esposa você seria se me fizesse isso? Por sinal, acho que eu vou ter que apagar suas gravações de The Good Wife, você está cada vez mais dramática.

- Vai dizer que não gostou?- Ela levantou uma sobrancelha- Eu acho que psicótica faz bem o seu tipo.

- Nem me fale de psicótica lembra-se da garçonete em York? Aquilo sim era psicótica, ela quase te jogou da ponte quando você veio falar comigo.

- Ela jogou só que um cara com uma lancha me tirou da água.

- Ei! Eu estava tentando não ter o mesmo destino que você!

Hestia riu.

- Tanto faz Six. Vamos, o Remus me ligou e disse que queria te encontrar daqui uma hora naquele café perto do rio.

- Ok, mas porque ele não ME ligou? E desde quando Remus tem seu número?

Hestia enrubesceu.

-Ele me ligou porque tentou te ligar umas trezentas vezes e não conseguiu falar com você.

Sirius olhou para o celular novamente e percebeu o ícone no canto da tela indicando dez chamadas perdidas. Sirius se perguntou se Remus não havia ganhado novamente uma coleção de trufas de conhaque novamente e as comido todas de uma vez, coisa que já havia acontecido antes, para ligar tantas vezes para o amigo.

- Vamos, eu tenho que ver o que aquela criatura está fazendo...

Sirius se encontrou com Remus no local marcado e se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver que James também estava junto com a cabeça enterrada nos braços de um modo bastante dramático.

- Prongs, seu veado! O que você está fazendo aqui? Oi Remus. - Disse Sirius se dirigindo rapidamente ao loiro.

James bufou e revirou os olhos reforçando a impressão de Sirius de que o amigo estava no modo _Drama Queen._

- Não enche Pads, meu dia já está ótimo até agora.

Black ergueu uma sobrancelha para Remus que respondeu revirando os olhos.

"_É, definitivamente Drama Queen"_

Sirius puxou uma cadeira e sentou entre os dois amigos. A garçonete imediatamente veio anotar o pedido.

- Um chocolate quente com bastante uísque, por favor- Disse Remus sorrindo charmosamente para a garçonete que enrubesceu e sorriu timidamente de volta.

Sirius olhou para o amigo que simplesmente deu de ombros, Remus afinal havia aprendido algo na França.

- Pra mim o mesmo que ele, mas sem a parte do chocolate. – Nesse instante ele olhou para James e acrescentou: - Pensando melhor traga dois desse.

- Senhor, nós não vendemos bebidas alcoólicas separadamente, nem podemos acrescentar a quantidade nos cafés. - Ela olhou para Remus meio que como pedindo desculpas.

- Eu sei, mas eu acho que nesse caso você pode abrir uma exceção, não é?

Enquanto falava Sirius passou o total de 50 libras para a garçonete. A mulher olhou discretamente para a nota.

- Acho que talvez tenha haja uma exceção nas normas nesse caso.

A mulher colocou o dinheiro no bolso do avental discretamente e foi embora.

- E então, qual é o problema?- perguntou Black virando a cabeça em direção aos amigos.

- A família da Lily está vindo. - James falou finalmente.

- E dai? Pensei que isso era óbvio. Sem falar que você não disse que os pais dela te adoram?

- Aí é que está, os pais dela, mas não são somente os pais dela. Petúnia também está vindo, e pela ligação que eu recebi hoje ela não está muito feliz, pelo visto está dando um ataque por que ela não vai ser madrinha.

- É, mas isso, meu caro Prongs, é algo que a ruivinha tem que resolver. - Disse Sirius e na mesma hora desejou não telo feito, pois James o olhou de um modo tão assassino que ele só podia ter aprendido com Lily.

- Pads, você sabe que não é assim. - Disse Remus intervindo antes que James começasse a xingar o amigo- Como é que a gente pode te ajudar Prongs?- Agora para James.

James suspirou e desviou o olhar de Sirius.

- Sei lá Remus. É só que agora que isso aconteceu parece que a Lily está super paranoica em relação ao casamento e agora ela veio com um papo de querer adiar, e eu não quero isso.

James parecia que ainda ia falar alguma coisa, mas nesse instante seu celular tocou.

- Alô? Oi amor... O que? Como assim? Hoje? Ele também? Mas que horas? Calma, Lily calma, tudo vai ficar bem, pode deixar que eu pego eles... Sim eu sei, pode deixar que a gente vai acabar achando um jeito, não se preocupe meu lírio... Sim, um beijo. Também te amo.

James desligou o celular e respirou pesadamente.

- Eles estão vindo hoje. Os dois.

- Vernon e Petunia?- Remus perguntou preocupado.

James assentiu silenciosamente.

- Eles vão chegar daqui a pouco, vou agora preparar tudo. E vocês vão ter que se encontrar com a Lily e sozinhos, tudo bem? Depois agente se vê.

James pegou o casaco e se dirigiu rapidamente ao carro deixando Remus e Sirius sozinhos com as bebidas que a garçonete havia acabado de trazer.

Sirius olhou o amigo ir embora pensando o quanto ele devia gostar da ruiva para suportar aquilo.

- Então, por que nós temos que nos encontrar com a ruivinha hoje?- Disse Sirius para Remus enquanto bebericava a bebida.

- Nós vamos conhecer a outra madrinha, a amiga da Lily. Parece que nós vamos nos encontrar no shopping daqui umas duas horas, ainda temos tempo.

Sirius olhou para o riu e confessou para o amigo.

- Sabe Moony, eu realmente não entendo essa coisa toda, sei que James gosta e tudo da Lily, mas isso tudo... Você não acha um pouquinho de mais não?

Remus abaixou o chocolate e olhou para o amigo.

- Como assim Pads? O casamento, você sempre soube tão bem quanto eu que isso iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, eu nunca vi James olhar para ninguém do jeito que ele olha para a Lily.

- É, mas me pergunto se isso não é muito. Agora falando sério, você sabe que o James sofre bastante por causa dessa ruiva, sempre sofreu, desde o colegial, mas será que vale apena sofrer tanto só por uma pessoa?

Remus riu e lançou um olhar para Sirius como de quem sabia algo que ele não.

- Você não entende mesmo não é Pads? Eles se amam, se amam muito. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que o James daria sua vida para salvar Lily. Isso é o amor, você não sabe ainda, mas um dia vai saber, confie em mim.

- Não deseje uma coisa dessas pra mim Moony, você sabe que eu não desejaria isso nem pro meu pior inimigo. Ficar preso assim do jeito que você fala a uma pessoa... Credo!

Remus riu.

- Se você diz isso Pads...

Eles continuaram a jogar conversa fora até chegada a hora do encontro. Sirius foi em sua moto e Remus em seu carro, Remus na frente mostrando o caminho e Sirius logo atrás. Levaram mais ou menos meia hora para chegar ao shopping. Quando chegaram se dirigiram ao ponto de encontro na praça de alimentação, Hestia correu em direção a Siris quando o viu, ela estava com a testa franzida de preocupação.

- Sirius, você precisa saber...

Mas o que quer que ela fosse dizer foi interrompido por Lily que veio logo atrás e parecia de bom humor, nada parecida com a pessoa histérica ao telefone poucas horas antes.

- Remus, Sirius, pensei que vocês não viriam por causa do que... - Sua voz foi baixando o tom e parte do humor demonstrado antes pareceu se esvair. Mas ela logo retomou a fala e continuou- Bem, eu queria apresentar minha amiga de Nova York, Marlene Mckinnon.

**N/A: Gente mil desculpas pela demora e pelo capitulo meio sem sal, mas eu prometo que agora que eu vou colocar muuuuito mais Marlene nas histórias, quem sabe até uns capitulo acompanhados por ela, deixando as palhaçadas do Six de lado e mostrando quem é essa amiga misteriosa da Lily realmente é.**

**E respondendo as reviews da IsabelGFG: Brigada linda, espero que você goste e acompanhe mesmo. **

**Beijos XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Por um instante Sirius ficou parado olhando a mulher a sua fre3nte que lhe estendia a mão, mas logo se recuperou. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black, era preciso mais do que uma simples aparição para que uma mulher conseguisse deixa-lo sem fala, mas ele tinha que admitir, Mckinnon chegara bem perto de fazê-lo.

Black sorriu e apertou a mão de Marlene que tinha um sorriso ligeiramente intrigado e quase que divertido nos lábios.

- Senhor Black, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. - A mulher começou.

- Uma surpresa espero que agradável, senhorita Mckinnon.

- Então vocês já se conhecem?- Perguntou Lily confusa- De onde?

Lily estava torcendo com todas as suas forças para que Marlene nunca tivesse sido uma das transas de Sirius, sabia que isso iria dificultar e muito a situação e o que ela menos precisava era de mais um problema em relação ao casamento.

Ela estava realmente ansiosa com a data, mas não como a maioria das noivas, que espera pelo dia mais feliz da sua via como se fosse um sonho prestes a se realizar, parte dela se sentia assim, é claro, James finalmente havia feito o pedido pelo qual ela tanto esperara, mas a quantidade de problemas que ela vinha tendo era simplesmente desgastante. Tudo que ela queria era que esses problemas passassem e ela pudesse ter o casamento de seus sonhos, mas nada era tão simples, pelo menos não para Lily Evans.

- Bem... Lembra-se daquele acordo que eu tinha que fechar antes de vir aqui me encontrar com você? Então acontece que foi assim que eu conheci o Sr. Black. - Respondeu Marlene olhando para Sirius como se buscasse uma confirmação.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

- Por favor, me chame de Sirius. Se não me engano iremos passar bastante tempo juntos durante as próximas semanas, acho melhor não manter toda essa formalidade, afinal estamos aqui para comemorar certo?

Sirius se virou para o resto do grupo para falar essa ultima frase. Ele recebeu um dois olhares intrigados de Remus e Hestia e um, um tanto desconfiado de Lily.

- Tudo bem então, Sirius. - Disse Marlene com um leve sorriso nos lábios - Mas já que vamos agir assim é melhor você me chamar de Marlene ao invés de Srtª. Mckinnon. Acho que assim ficamos bem mais descontraídos.

Lily olhou de um para outro e soltou o ar pesadamente. Afinal Marlene e Sirius nunca tiveram nada, o que era um grande alívio.

- Então tudo bem, agora que todos se conhecem acho que nós já podemos falar do casamento. - Disse a ruiva olhando para todos.

O grupo se dirigiu para uma mesa na praça de alimentação e sentou se ali. Sirius ficou exatamente entre Marlene e Hestia.

- Olhe eu sei que vai ser algo bastante complicado para vocês já que nós tivemos que mudar a data do casamento para uma data mais próxima graças a... Bem a tudo, então eu e James pensamos que poderíamos facilitar as coisas formando duplas- Lily disse a ultima parte como se tivesse certeza de que alguém iria de repente começar a rir e dizer o quanto a ideia era ridícula.

Todos olharam para a ruiva como se esperassem uma continuação, Remus franziu a testa ligeiramente como se fosse dizer algo não muito encorajador à Lily, mas ao invés disso ele simplesmente perguntou:

- E como vai funcionar esse esquema? Não sei se isso pode realmente dar certo Lily. Quer dizer, nós sabemos que a agenda vai apertar um pouco e tudo mais, mas isso pode acabar complicando ainda mais as coisas, entende Lils? Talvez seja melhor organizarmos tudo juntos mesmo.

Lily franziu a testa, se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse falado ela provavelmente teria dito que tudo só ficaria mais complicado sem ao menos pestanejar, mas Remus era a pessoa mais equilibrada que ela conhecia, então talvez ele merecesse uma chance.

- Não sei não Rem... Você não acha que um grupo maior iria só dificultar as coisas?

- Talvez se estivéssemos em uma missão secreta sim, chamaríamos muito mais atenção e provavelmente iríamos ter um espião entre nós, mas não acho que o mesmo se aplique a casamentos...

Todos os outros riram. Sirius deu uma palmadinha nas costas do amigo.

- Você tem que parar de assistir a essas séries policiais e ler esses romances de Stephen King, Moony, essa cominação realmente não te faz bem...

- Você gosta de Stephen King? – Hestia perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Remus deu de ombros timidamente.

- Gosto de ler nas horas vagas.

Provavelmente teria se iniciado a maior discussão sobre Stephen King já vista se Sirius não tivesse interrompido, já sabendo que não iria aguentar todo um dia com os dois amigos discutindo coisas que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que eram como Torres Negras e vampiros*.

- Ok, ok, não vamos começar pelo menos não aqui, por favor, não sei se sobrevivo à outra sessão disso.

Remus e Hestia riram do drama do amigo e decidiram deixar à conversa para outra hora

- Mas então, como é que vamos organizar isso? - Perguntou Marlene, tirando Lily de devaneios.

- Ah... Sim, acho melhor seguirmos a ideia do Rem mesmo, assim fica mais fácil mesmo.

- Então vai ser tudo junto mesmo?- perguntou Hestia.

- Tudo menos a despedida de solteiro é claro, isso é um prazer exclusivamente meu. - Disse Sirius.

Lily lançou a Black um olhar capaz de congelar fogo.

- É melhor você tomar cuidado, Black, não quero que James vá parar na fronteira do México com um sombreiro e um adesivo de "_me gustan las chicas" _de novo, entendeu?

- Ok então que país você prefere, ruiva?

Lily lançou a Black que alcançava facilmente um dez na escala de aterrorizante.

- Não se preocupe Lily, acho que dessa vez quem vai roer as unhas é James, pelo menos se for eu quem irá organizar SUA despedida. - Disse Marlene olhando desafiadoramente para Sirius.

- Isso por um acaso foi um desafio, Mckinnon?- Disse Sirius maliciosamente.

- Só se você conseguir tornar isso um, Black.

- Você realmente não sabe no que está se metendo... Mas se você quer entrar no jogo, feito.

- Que tal uma aposta? - Os olhos de Marlene brilhavam maliciosamente, ela claramente estava adorando isso.

- O que? Quem vai parar mais longe na fronteira ou quem viola o maior número de leis federais?

- Pode escolher, Black, já sei quem vai ganhar.

Sirius sorriu. Marlene não era como qualquer outra mulher que ele já tivesse conhecido, ela era provocante. Ele não conseguiu evitar pensar se ela seria assim também na cama... Provavelmente.

- Que tal...? - ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Lily.

- Que tal não?- Disse a ruiva – A gente não pode simplesmente deixar isso pra lá? Sabe, eu nem queria mesmo uma despedida...

Por um momento todos na mesa olharam para Lily em silêncio, mas logo começaram a rir, principalmente Marlene e Sirius.

- Você achou mesmo que ia escapar dessa Lilica?- Disse Marlene.

Todos recomeçaram a rir a menção do antigo apelido de Lily no colegial. O apelido surgiu quando um "levemente feliz" James Potter fez uma serenata para Lily no meio do refeitório na qual ele ficou se referindo à Lily como "minha Lilica".

Lily ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- Até hoje me arrependo de ter te contado isso- Murmurou.

Sirius deu uma risada latida.

- Esqueça ruiva, você não vai me tirar isso- Disse.

Lily resmungou alguma coisa bastante ofensiva, mas não chegou a falar em voz alta.

- Sabe Black, eu devia ter me livrado de você há muito tempo...

- Como ruiva? Com alguma das técnicas de tortura chinesa que você aprendeu naquele lugar terrível que você chama de trabalho?

- Quem sabe? Talvez eu use uma das minhas especiais. – Lily deu de ombros.

- Pensei que você guardava essas exclusivamente para o James. – Disse Sirius com um brilho travesso no olhar.

- O que você...? SIRIUS BLACK! EU VOU TE MATAR!- Lily tentava parecer brava, mas ria quase tanto quanto os outros.

- Duvido Ruiva, todo mundo sabe que você não vive sem mim.

Todos continuaram rindo por um bom tempo. Mas decidiram por dar por encerrada os "preparativos para o casamento" quando Lily recebeu um telefonema de James dizendo que Petúnia e Vernon haviam chegado. Lily parecia estar prestes a vomitar, mas assentiu e disse aos amigos que estava indo embora. Marlene estava hospedada com Lily então iria junto, Hestia iria se encontrar com Mike, deixando assim Remus e Sirius mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Até mais Black, foi um prazer conhecer esse seu lado, espero vê-lo amanhã no trabalho. – Disse Marlene apertando a mão de Sirius enquanto se despedia.

- Só posso dizer o mesmo, Mckinnon. - Respondeu Sirius, então puxou Marlene gentilmente e beijou-lhe...

A mão, beijou-lhe a mão com um sorriso charmoso estampado no rosto. Aquele sorriso, por apenas um segundo, quase lhe tirou o ar, mas foi apenas um segundo, logo ela se recuperou, afinal, era Marlene Mckinnon ela não se deixava levar por tão pouco.

- Nos vemos amanhã? - Ele perguntou.

- Claro, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa sobre as despedidas, você não vai escapar dessa. – Respondeu Marlene.

Ela e Lily olharam enquanto os outros se despediam. Marlene ficou especialmente atenta quando a tal de Hestia se despediu de Sirius. Afinal, o que eles eram? Um casal? Amigos? Simples colegas de trabalho? Não, parecia haver uma ligação mais profunda entre eles, ela só não sabia dizer o que.

Marlene e Lily entraram no carro. Elas passaram alguns quilômetros em silencio até que Lily perguntou.

- E ai?

- E aí o que?- respondeu Marlene.

- Vamos lá Lene! Acha que eu não te conheço? Você não deve ter ficado tanto tempo calada assim desde que nasceu! Sem falar que eu sei que você quer falar o que você achou deles hoje, então desembucha logo.

Marlene riu um pouco.

- Só estava aqui pensando... Que bunda aquele seu amigo tem, viu?

Lily deu uma forte guinada no volante.

- Quem? Remus? Sério mesmo? Por que eu sempre achei que faltava enchimento ali...

Marlene começou a rir.

- Não sua retardada! Eu estou falando do Sirius, mas é bom saber que você anda olhando a bunda dos outros mesmo estando com esse anel. – Disse Marlene brincando- Espera só até James saber disso.

Lily deu de ombros com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sou casada não cega.

Lene também riu um pouco ela sabia que Lily dizia isso, mas nunca na vida olharia para outro homem além de James.

- Mas voltando ao assunto. Bundas, - Lily riu do olhar safado da amiga – Mais especificamente a de Sirius Black...

- Ah como eu senti falta de conversar com ninfomaníacos... – Disse Lily revirando os olhos.

- Cala boca Lilica, ainda não terminei! – Disse Marlene com um olhar travesso – Ou será que você quer que eu cante para você Lilica?

- Você não faria, o som seria tão horrível que iriamos acabar de alguma forma parar dentro do Tâmisa.

_- Lily você é meu chuchu, amor I Love you! Mas sempre que te vejo não ganho nem um beijo, No máximo um tapa, no meio da cara. És La mais bela chica, você é minha Lilica..._

- Por favor, para... – Disse Lily que corava furiosamente. Marlene começou a rir.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu chegue à parte em francês? É a melhor de todas!

- Céus! Quase me esqueci de como você é irritante! Como foi que você achou essa coisa?

- Você acha mesmo que um sucesso desses não ia parar no youtube?

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Me diz mesmo por que nós somos amigas?

- Por que todas as outras crianças achavam você estranha por que você não gostava de boneca, mas sim de subir em árvores, menos eu. – Disse Marlene dando um sorriso. – Agora que tal você parar de interromper meu discurso sobre a bunda alheia?

- Eu devia ter aprendido a gostar de Barbie... – Disse Lily olhando momentaneamente para o teto do carro – Sim, continue seu discurso sobre a bunda alheia.

- Bom, eu só estava dizendo que não tinha percebido no escritório, mas meu Deus! - Marlene fez um gesto se abanando- Sirius é realmente quente!

- Você não é a primeira a dizer isso...

- quem mais disse? - Cortou Lene – Aquela Hestia? Me diz logo Lily por que de homem comprometido eu quero é distancia!

- Não Lene, eles são só amigos. Só você para pensar algo assim.

- Sei lá, - ela deu de ombros- eles simplesmente pareciam mais que amigos, de vez em quando nós não estávamos conversando eu via que ele tratava ela de um jeito protetor...

- Não, você entendeu tudo errado. - Disse Lily enquanto se aproximava do portão do condomínio de luxo em que vivia – é só que Sirius... Bem, ele tem uma história familiar meio complicada entende? Então é como se eu, James, Remus e Dorcas fossemos a família dele, a de verdade, que realmente se importa com ele. Dorcas é quase uma irmãzinha mais nova pra ele, não uma namorada.

Marlene fingiu que não era nada de mais, mas sentiu um grande peso sair de seu peito quando Lily terminou de falar.

- Então ele está solteiro? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Claro Sirius resume bem a frase "solteiro sim, sozinho nunca" e... Calma! Lene você não está pensando o que eu acho que está não é?

Marlene deu um sorriso digno de um comercial Colgate.

- Ah, Lilica, não seja tão inocente! Mas é claro que eu estou. Até parece que não me conhece...

- Lene... - Disse Lily em tom de aviso – Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem, ok? Você não sabe no que esta se metendo.

- Por favor, Lily você acha mesmo que eu vou magoar Black? Eu só quero algo temporário, algo para esquecer... – Marlene engasgou-se com as palavras nesse ponto- Bem, você sabe, e pelo que você me disse não acho que Sirius vá discordar. Agora venha Lilica, temos alguns monstros para enfrentar...

E dizendo isso saiu do carro e foi rumo à casa, se perdendo na escuridão da noite e deixando Lily sozinha dentro do carro.

Lily olhou para o teto, Respirou profundamente e foi atrás da amiga.

A ruiva não estava com medo por Sirius, ele já havia superado coisa pior. Mas Lene não, sempre tivera uma vida de princesa com uma família amorosa, uma vida sem perdas ou mágoas, claro que isso não a impediu de se tornar uma mulher forte, sozinha ela havia construído um império automobilístico, era um sucesso e uma fera, fosse nos negócios, fosse na vida ou em qualquer outa coisa, menos em relações.

Ela nunca tivera problemas com casos de uma noite, já tivera vários, afinal era uma mulher bonita e bem sucedida e sabia disso, mas ela nunca passara dessa etapa superficial, pelo menos até o verão passado quando conheceu Rabastan Lestrange.

De início Ela pensou que ele não passaria de mais um caso na vida dela, mas acabou por se aproximar de mais, deu brechas e ele a seduziu. Marlene se apaixonou por Rabastan, mas ele deixou bastante claro na ultima vez que a viu que o sentimento não era mútuo. Enquanto andava para casa Marlene pensava na ultima vez que o vira, pouco antes de Lily a convidar para ser madrinha.

_Os dois estavam jantando em um dos restaurantes mais chiques de Nova York Rabastan havia convidado a para naquele mesmo dia, dizendo que precisava falar algo muito importante com ela._

_Ela havia acabado de chegar e logo que o viu seu coração saltou no peito, ele estava lindo como sempre sentado à mesa. Ela se aproximou e sentou se junto dele._

_- Marlene, linda como sempre. - Ele disse ao recebê-la._

_Ela devia ter notado que seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos, mas não percebeu, simplesmente sorriu abobalhada para ele._

_-Rabastan... - Ela começou, mas ele simplesmente levantou a mão para interrompe-la._

_- Por favor, Marlene deixe me falar. – Ele começou em um tom solene – Não sei se você percebeu minha cara, mas receio que já faz algum tempo nossos sentimentos vem passado por uma mudança..._

_Os olhos dela brilharam._

_- Sim, eu percebi, também venho sentindo isso. – Ela o interrompeu alegremente, e tentou segurar a mão do homem sentado a sua frente._

_Quando seus dedos se aproximaram dois dele conseguiram pegar somente a toalha, tão rapidamente ele tirou a mão de seu alcance, como se o toque dela queimasse sua pele... Pior, como se ela fosse uma coisa imunda algum animal repugnante._

_Ela ficou chocada com a frieza dele, mais ainda quando viu o olhar que ele a lançava._

_- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil... - ele começou, mas sua expressão não mostrava que ele estava tendo qualquer dificuldade._

_- Você... Você está terminando comigo?- Ela perguntou o desespero quase impedindo a saída das palavras._

_- Sinto muito, mas não posso mais conviver com isso, é claro que esse relacionamento não iria a lugar nenhum. – Disse ele começando a parecer irritado._

_- Mas... Você não pode! Eu-eu, nunca me senti assim antes - Marlene começava a sentir lágrimas se formando – Por favor, Rabastan eu estou apaixonada, você não?_

_Rabastan abriu um sorriso frio._

_- Ah, mas minha cara, eu estou apaixonado, só não por você. Meu coração pertence a alguém bem mais... Interessante, não a uma mera distração. Por favor, não me procure, irá perder seu tempo, não tenho mais nenhum interesse em manter qualquer vinculo com você._

_Ele terminou de falar abriu um ultimo sorriso frio e foi embora. Marlene seguiu com os olhos até a porta e viu uma mulher morena com cabelos cacheados e cheios à porta passar o braço pelo dele._

_Eles saíram tão rapidamente que Marlene só teve tempo de ver o sorriso no rosto da mulher. Era uma mistura de escarnio, desprezo e diversão, principalmente diversão, ela havia feito questão de vir até ali._

_Marlene sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, estragando a maquiagem perfeita. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada em toda sua vida. Ela tentou chama-lo, mas ao invés de sua voz confiante, ouviu um lamurio patético vindo de sua garganta._

_Ela nunca havia chorado por um homem antes, raramente chorava, quanto mais por um homem. Afinal Marlene Mckinnon não chorava, ela era uma mulher dura e forte, mas não hoje... Hoje ela era apenas uma garota – não uma mulher- patética, chorando na mesa de um restaurante._

Marlene cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos com força, obrigando-se a voltar à realidade. Não iria mais pensar em Rabastan, ele agora fazia parte de seu passado gostasse ela ou não.

Ela parou em frente à porta e logo ouviu os passos próximos de Lily. Agora ela precisaria ser forte, a amiga iria precisar.

- Tudo bem Lils? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Não. – Respondeu a ruiva- Mas vamos logo acabar com isso.

_**N/A: A Torre Negra e A Hora do Vampiro são série e livro do Stephen King.**_

**Nota da Beta: Enfim ameeeeeeeeei o capitulo e a música dcklfkjdklçjfçeklgj morri serissimo. Mas enfim QUERO SEXO. Por favor? Beijossssss Carolzinha!**

**N/A: ÊêÊêê! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo (estou entrando em semana de provas por isso a demora, sorry...) Tive que fazer a Lene sofrer um pouquinho infelizmente, mas tudo tem sua finalidade... Enfim não percam o próximo capitulo, Agora que a Petúnia e o Vernon chegaram as coisas prometem dar uma esquentadinha ;p, então acompanhem (please). Ah e só uma informaçãozinha aleatória pra vocês, uma review faz meu dia! Beijosss**


	5. Chapter 5

(Parte 1)

Sirius estava indo para o estacionamento com Remus, ambos pensando do encontro daquela tarde.

-E aí? O que você achou – Começou Sirius.

- Do encontro? – Perguntou Remus.

Sirius revirou os olhos impaciente.

- É claro Moony do que mais seria?

- Quem sabe de certa empresária sedutora... - Rebateu Remus com um leve sorriso.

- Uma coisa de cada vez seu lobo pervertido. – Riu Black - Mas se você quiser passar para a parte interessante agora não vou reclamar.

Remus riu brevemente, mas logo ficou sério.

- Mas falando sério agora Pads, acho melhor você ter cuidado, não vá fazer alguma besteira, essa mulher é uma de suas maiores sócias agora, e não acho que você leva-la para cama e depois dispensa-la vá ser algo bom para os negócios.

- Meu caro Moony, - Começou Sirius pondo a mão no ombro do amigo e ficando de frente para ele – você não acha que eu sou assim tão burro certo? Eu não vou comprometer toda a minha empresa por uma transa, e eu te garanto que Marlene Mckinnon não seria nada mais que isso. Remus olhou desconfiado para o amigo.

- Então o que foi aquele showzinho hoje? Não venha me dizer que não foi nada.

Por um instante ele ficou sem resposta. Realmente, o que havia acontecido? Ele geralmente não ficava fazendo joguinhos como aquele, ele nunca precisou, afinal com apenas um de seus olhares sedutores ou quem sabe um sorriso perfeito ele conseguia o que queria. Mas se era assim então por que ele agiu desse jeito com Marlene? Ele tentou negar a si mesmo, mas no fundo sabia, ele sabia que um olhar e um sorriso não adiantariam, porque ela simplesmente o olharia ainda mais intensamente e também sorriria.

Sirius percebeu que era por isso que ela havia conseguido prende-lo naquele jogo. Porque ela era diferente das outras, ela não simplesmente o deixaria jogar e ficaria sem reação, se ele tentasse fazer isso ela faria o mesmo se não mais. Black havia descoberto uma mulher diferente e quem sabe tão perigosa quanto ele próprio.

Ele passou um bom tempo meditando sobre isso até finalmente perceber que Remus estivera tentando chamar sua atenção enquanto ele esteve perdido em sua mente. O amigo o olhava com uma expressão engraçada, um misto de preocupação e intriga.

- Terra chamando Sirius, responda Sirius.

Sirius revirou os olhos – isso realmente estava virando um vicio – e olhou para Remus.

- Estou de volta Moony, sentiu saudades?

- Muitas, agora que tal você sair do mundo da lua e me responder antes de subir nessa moto idiota?

- Primeiramente, Sr. Lupin – Começou Sirius – nunca, em nenhuma situação chame o meu bebê de idiota.

Remus o olhou com desdém.

- Segundo – Continuou Black – não faça essa cara de mal comido quando eu estiver falando com você. E terceiro não, eu não vou fazer algo extremamente estúpido, então relaxe.

Remus olhou desconfiado para o amigo, mas logo deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe Pads, só tome cuidado. Agora acho melhor a gente ir para casa logo, amanhã vamos ter que encontrar Petúnia e Vernon na casa do James, não se atrase de novo.

- E como é que você sabe que amanhã vamos ter que viver esse pesadelo?

- Lily me contou – Disse Remus dando de ombros.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E desde quando você é o favorito da ruiva?

- Desde sempre Black, afinal se não fosse por mim você e o James teriam tatuado o nome um do outro na bunda em uma espelunca qualquer nos subúrbios do Brooklyn. Eu provavelmente salvei o relacionamento deles além do seu traseiro, Pads.

Sirius franziu o nariz a menção da lembrança.

- Realmente, seu argumento é valido. – Disse o moreno finalmente.

Depois de irem um pouco ambos se despediram e foram cada um para sua casa.

Sirius pegou um trafego considerável no caminho de casa, o que não contribuiu em nada para seu humor. Ficar parado no trânsito era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava isso o fazia se sentir preso e se tinha algo que ele odiava era se sentir preso, principalmente quando estava em sua moto. Era nesse momento em que ele queria sentir o vento no rosto, velocidade, a liberdade... Ele realmente odiava trânsito.

Quando chegou em casa Sirius notou que a porta estava aberta, o que era obviamente incomum. Ele havia aprendido a importância de um sistema de segurança da pior maneira possível envolvendo exs e maridos policiais um tanto zangados, desde então as únicas pessoas que possuíam as chaves do apartamento eram ele, Hestia e o porteiro que mantinha uma chave de todos os apartamentos para emergências. Entretanto nenhuma dessas pessoas parecia provável, Hestia com certeza estava com Mike e o porteiro estava ali justamente para impedir a entrada de estranhos sem autorização.

Black jogou seu casaco em um canto qualquer do corredor e abriu a porta vagarosamente e olhou a procura de qualquer um que pudesse ter estado ali. Ele entrou no corredor e percebeu a porta do quarto aberta. Sua mão foi automaticamente para o celular em seu bolso atrás do celular para que pudesse ligar a policia, afinal qualquer um que tivesse conseguido passar pelo alto sistema de segurança de um prédio como aquele, era definitivamente perigoso.

Sirius praguejou quando ao colocar a mão no bolso o encontrou vazio e lembrou-se que o havia deixado no bolso da jaqueta agora longe no corredor. Logo que o som saiu de sua garganta ele percebeu que havia sido barulhento demais, quem quer que estivesse no quarto havia percebido o e agora vinha em direção à porta. Ele se preparou, não era nem um pouco ruim em lutas e se fosse preciso iria quebrar a cara de quem estivesse logo atrás dessa porta. Ele já estava com os punhos cerrados quando a pessoa apareceu.

Sirius sentiu como se alguém tivesse arrancado um tapete debaixo de seus pés, socado seu estomago e lhe batido no rosto, tudo isso enquanto o mundo virava radicalmente de cabeça para baixo, por que ele sabia que estaria em uma situação milhares de vezes melhor se ele estivesse cara a cara com um serial killer armado e sedento de sangue.

- Emmeline!

Sua voz saiu como um grasnado rouco e desesperado.

Emmeline Vance era uma supermodelo da Vogue UK. e também ex de Sirius.

Ela era realmente linda, tinha brilhantes olhos azuis, cabelos tão louros que chegavam a luzir contra sua pele extremamente branca, um sorriso arrebatador que era sua marca registrada em todas as sessões de fotos, seios incríveis que eram grande parte do motivo de ela ser tão desejada na maioria das camas masculina de toda Londres e de vários outros lugares mundo afora. Sirius a olhou cuidadoso como se estivesse encarando os olhos mortais de uma víbora, ela além de tudo isso havia sido seu maior erro.

Ela lançou seu melhor sorriso e disse com a maior doçura que pode reunir.

- Siricutico! Sentiu saudades?

Sirius reprimiu um gemido, ele realmente odiava aquele apelido, mas Emmeline parecia não ligar, já tendo o chamado assim varias vezes muitas delas na frente de importantes sócios ou clientes.

- Emmeline -Sirius fez uma pausa para tentar recuperar a calma- O que, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado você esta fazendo aqui? E como você conseguiu a chave?

Emmeline riu como se fosse uma piada.

- Ah, meu bebê, até parece que você não me conhece você sabe o quão persuasiva eu posso ser sem falar que aquele menino da portaria foi tão simpático, eu nem precisão falar muita coisa pra ele me deixar entrar.

Sirius suspirou. Havia se esquecido de que hoje seria o turno do novo porteiro, Josh, afinal Don, o porteiro mais velho, tinha um grande afeto por Sirius e o oposto disso por Emmeline, ele nunca faria algo do tipo. Sirius fez uma nota mental de comparecer na próxima reunião de moradores somente para sugerir que da próxima vez não contratassem porteiros babacas que deixavam qualquer um que tivesse um bom decote entrar.

- Emmeline, por que você esta aqui?

- Bem, - começou ela- como você sabe eu tive que ir naquela turnê por Paris, Milão, Dubai e Tóquio, aquela que nos separou Siricutico - ela fez um beicinho e se apoiou no peito de Sirius- lembra?

Sirius se lembrou da viagem que salvou sua sanidade.

_Foi há seis meses, Sirius havia dito a Emmeline que precisavam conversar, eles haviam acabado de voltar de um jantar quando ele a parou na frente da casa dela. Afinal havia muito para se falar sobre Sirius Black em relação á mulheres, mas ele nunca humilhou nenhuma de suas varias ex partindo seu coração em publico, pois por mais que algumas o deixassem louco e a maioria o quisesse por seu dinheiro e aparência, Sirius havia aprendido ao longo da vida que não há nada mais covarde do que deixar uma mulher chorando e se tinha algo que ele não era é covarde._

_Emmeline estava divagando sobre sua turnê pelo mundo da moda pela milésima vez quando Sirius a interrompeu._

_- Emmeline, nós precisamos conversar.  
Ela virou os olhos azuis para ele ligeiramente confusa, mas logo abriu um sorriso._

_- Ah meu Siricutico, não fique assim eu sei exatamente o que você quer, na verdade eu acho muito meigo você querer elevar nossa relação a esse nível..._

_- O que? Do que você esta falando Emmeline? Eu estou querendo dizer que eu não posso continuar com isso! Sinceramente eu estou ficando louco._

_Por um momento Sirius olhou para Emmeline e achou que havia exagerado, mas a mulher logo começou a sorrir._

_- Awwn, Sirius eu não sabia que te deixava assim, você é tão romântico.  
Sirius a olhou embasbacado. Não conseguia acreditar no quão louca era a mulher a sua frente._

_- Emmeline - ele realmente estava começando a perder a paciência- você quer me ouvir? Eu estou terminando com você, não sendo romântico._

_- Sirius, eu sei que vai ser difícil para a nossa relação essa turnê, mas pense bem, se você não quer esperar e quer sair com outras pessoas saiba que eu não vou te esperar como uma maldita freira._

_Sirius a olhou cético, Emmeline estava bem longe de ser uma freira. Apesar disso ele viu ali uma ótima oportunidade para usar seus talentos como ator._

_- Emmeline, você esta certa, não acho que seja certo te prender e quanto essa viagem vai te proporcionar tantas oportunidades - Disse Sirius usando sua expressão sofrida mais convincente - desculpe, mas acho que você vai ter que entender._

_A mulher pareceu derreter ao som das palavras de Black, ele normalmente não mentia tão descaradamente, simplesmente dizia que acabou, mas Emmeline estava longe de ser normal. Ela parecia incapaz de entender sequer um não, quanto mais um acabou, então ele achou que poderia dar a si mesmo um desconto._

_- Siricutico! Isso foi tão lindo! Sim eu te entendo._

_Sirius sorriu e começou a se virar para ir embora quando a ouviu chamando o. Ele hesitou antes de se virar para ela, com medo que mais protestos viessem, mas ao invés disso ela se jogou em seus braços passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou.  
Sirius imediatamente ficou tenso, o prazer de beijar Emmeline já havia há muito se dissipado. Apesar disso se obrigou a relaxar tendo como consolo o pensamento de que aquela seria a ultima vez que isso aconteceria._

_Depois que ambos se separaram Sirius foi o mais rápido o possível para seu carro, antes que Emmeline o chamasse para entrar, pois mais bonita que ela fosse Sirius sabia que se ficasse ele não poderia escapar de uma longa conversa sentimental na qual ele teria que mentir ainda mais. Além do mais havia varias outras modelos no mundo algumas tão bonitas quanto Emmeline, se parasse para pensar poderia se percebe que a beleza dela não era algo inusitado, somente os clássicos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, um padrão. Sirius não se lamentava, pelo contrário ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais livre._

Livre, era assim que ele gostava de se sentir e aquela pessoa a sua frente o fazia se sentir justamente o oposto disso. Emmeline era uma prisão da qual ele jurava ter se livrado, mas que agora estava de volta. A diferença é que dessa vez ele não se deixaria levar por ela tão facilmente.

- Emmeline, saia. Agora.  
E pela primeira vez aquele sorriso pareceu vacilar.

- O que? Como assim saia? Você não pode simplesmente me expulsar!

- Sim, eu posso, afinal até onde eu me lembro da casa é minha.

- Amor... Se você quer um tempo, tudo bem eu te entendo, você não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu não quero um tempo! Por que é que você não entende? Acabou!  
Emmeline lançou um olhar rancoroso a Sirius, ela parecia ter finalmente entendido.

- Então é assim que você quer? Ótimo, mas não foi do nada que você desistiu de mim, tem mais alguém certo? Aposto que é aquela secretariazinha...

Sirius já havia perdido a paciência, parecia que mesmo quando entendia ela entendia errado, pior que tudo era chamar Hestia de secretariazinha com tanto desdém.

- Emmeline saia agora. Não tenho que te dizer nada sobre minha vida.  
Emmeline se virou para sair, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar ameaçador para Sirius.  
Ele a observou caminhar ate a porta antes de se lembrar.

- E só mais uma coisa, fique longe de Hestia, entendeu?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto levemente e sorriu logo depois saindo e fechando a porta.

Sirius sabia que aquilo não havia terminado, pelo menos  
não se fosse a mesma Emmeline Vance que ele conhecia, mas mesmo assim se permitiu relaxar um pouco, havia sido um dia cheio de surpresas.

(Parte 2)

Lily abriu a porta já se preparando para o que viria a seguir. Ela esperava ser recebida logo por James na porta, assim teria algum consolo antes de enfrentar as criaturas que ela chamava de parentes, mas ao invés disso ela abriu a porta e deu de cara para o hall vazio.

Ela e Marlene se entreolharam e seguiram para a sala, lá elas deram de cara com três pessoas sentadas duas de costas para elas e uma de frente.  
Petunia e Vernon se viraram para ver as novas ocupantes da sala. Logo que as viram o casal se levantou, Vernon alisando o terno e Petunia alisando o cabelo cor de palha.

- Lily, olá. - começou Vernon estendendo a mão - E você seria?

Marlene a quem a pergunta foi dirigida demorou um pouco antes de responder, pois estava um tanto ocupada olhando para a aparência de do homem.

- Marlene Mckinnon - disse ela já recomposta- e você seria o cunhado de Lily, Vernon Dursley, correto?

Vernon a olhou intrigado.

- Sim... Por um acaso nos conhecemos? Você me parece familiar...

- Tenho certeza que não. - respondeu firmemente - acho que me lembraria de alguém tão...

"Parecido com um mamífero aquático quanto o senhor" ela teve vontade de acrescentar.

-... Ilustre quanto o senhor - ela se controlou e recebeu olhares indagadores de James e Lily, mas ao menos a frase pareceu agradar ao ego de Vernon.

- Prazer Marlene, sou Petunia, mulher de Vernon- disse ela enfatizando a ultima parte.

Marlene apertou a mão estendida. O ciúme impresso na voz dela deixou Marlene nauseada, Vernon era, na descrição mais gentil, estranho.

Após as apresentações todos voltaram aos seus lugares, Lily e Marlene sentaram se uma ao lado da outra, a primeira ao lado de James.

- Então Lily - começou Petunia- mamãe achou muito pouco gentil de sua parte não nos convidar, aliás, se não fosse por ela nos nem ao menos saberíamos do e evento.

Lily suspirou e Marlene sentiu uma pontada de raiva subir por sua garganta. Ela sabia que Lily não havia convidado a irmã justamente por saber que ela não aprovaria.

Ela nunca aprovou nada do que a ruiva já havia feito, mas para ela James era a pior de todas as decisões da irmã. Petunia parecia achar que o cunhado era a encarnação de todo o mal e aparentemente sem motivo algum, ou seja, um casamento entre os dois seria inaceitável.

Marlene realmente não entendia por que o casal a sua frente não estava agradecido de não ser chamado a cerimonia. Então seu olhar pousou sobre Vernon. Comida. Definitivamente pela comida.

Lily suspirou. Aquilo estava sendo definitivamente tão ruim quanto ela imaginara.

- Petunia, quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir desculpas? Foi um deslize meu não mandar o convite.

- Esquecer-se da família é um deslize considerável - se intrometeu Vernon- se me permite.

Lily pareceu ter levado um tapa na cara. Marlene definitivamente sentiu ódio, ela já havia aberto a boca para protestar quando James se fez ouvir.

- Acho muito interessante ouvir isso de alguém que nunca fez questão de avisar a família - disse James enfatizando a ultima palavra que claramente se referia a ele e Lily- sequer do nascimento do próprio filho.

Vernon o olhou sem palavras, mas logo se recuperou.

- Até onde me lembro vocês nunca procuraram ver Duda - disse, mas desta vez com o tom titubeando ligeiramente.

- Como iríamos procurar alguém que nem sabíamos que existia?- James parecia realmente enfurecido.

Marlene assistia a tudo como em uma partida de tênis meio que se divertindo ao ver James acabar com os argumentos de Vernon.

Agora os dois homens estavam de pé o que deixava a cena ainda mais inédita graças ao fato de James ser uns bons vinte centímetros mais alto que Vernon, que ficava subindo nas pintas dos pés para gritar afrontas a James.

Estava claro que ambos estavam tentando parecer intimidadores, mas enquanto James parecia exalar uma aura de fúria, Vernon mais parecia uma morsa com sua barriga inchada e o bigode preto fazendo contraste com o rosto extremamente vermelho.

Todos estavam tão centrados na briga que os olhares somente se voltaram para algo mais quando Lily caiu no choro e saiu correndo da sala em direção ao jardim. Por um momento todos ficaram parados fitando a porta, ate que James e Marlene se moveram a toda velocidade em direção à porta. Quando ambos chegaram ao portal Marlene segurou James pelo braço para impedi-lo.

- Não, fica aqui agora ela precisa mais de uma amiga. - disse ela em tom um tanto confidencial- Fique aqui e resolva isso com o casal de ouro ali. - Ela apontou para Vernon e Petunia que ainda estavam paralisados.

James hesitou por um instante, mas logo assentiu com a cabeça.  
Marlene rumou em direção ao jardim apertando o casaco junto ao corpo, ciente do vento frio fustigando seus cabelos.

"Lily deve estar congelando" pensou ela meio que xingando a amiga por sair nesse vento meio que preocupada por seu surto.

Ao invés de descrever a procura de Marlene é melhor descrever primeiro o jardim dos Potter. James havia herdado todos os bens de seus pais por ser filho único. Isso incluía, não só a maioria das ações da maior empresa de aviação da Inglaterra, mas também a casa da família. Uma mistura de casa de campo e mansão. A casa era enorme, assim como o jardim. Ali caberia facilmente um campo de beisebol profissional e meio se tirassem a espaçosa piscina, a churrasqueira e todas as árvores frutíferas e a arbustos de madressilvas, rosas, jasmins entre outras flores, mas principalmente a grande quantia e variedade de lírios que cercavam o lago. E era lá que Lily se encontrava encolhida e chorando em seu lugar favorito do jardim.

- Lils? - perguntou Marlene cautelosa - Você está bem?

Lily ergueu os olhos vermelhos de choro para a amiga.

- Ok, pergunta idiota, é óbvio que não.

Lily esboçou um leve e breve sorriso.

Marlene sentou-se ao lado da amiga que estava agora fazendo pequenos círculos na água. Ela ficou em silencio observando a ruiva que parecia um tanto centrada em seus pensamentos.

- Lily... O que exatamente foi aquilo? Não foi nada típico da Evans que eu conheço, então fala logo qual é o problema.

Lily continuou em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes de responder.

- Esse casamento. Eu sempre sonhei com isso sabe. -confidenciou - Só que ultimamente tem parecido mais um pesadelo... Você me acha louca por isso?

Marlene a olhou. Ela não sabia o que dizer, pois de certo modo com Petunia e Vernon isso não era surpreendente, mas ainda assim Lily não era do tipo que se deixava abater.

A morena olhou para a amiga com determinação. Odiava ver Lily daquele jeito frágil.

- Sim, você definitivamente é louca- disse com a voz firme - louca de não ter pulado no pescoço daquela morsa que você chama de cunhado. Aquele cara é realmente irritante.

Lily riu dessa vez com mais gosto.

- Eu sei você devia trocar algumas ideias sobre ele com Sirius, vocês dois iriam concordar em vários pontos.

Marlene riu. De novo Sirius Black estava na conversa, o que a deixava ainda mais intrigada e com vontade de realmente conhece-lo.

- Acho que tenho que conversar com Black sobre vários assuntos.

Lily revirou os olhos, um sinal de que seu bom humor estava voltando.

- Tenho medo de te deixar sozinha com ele Lene, do jeito que você esta é bem capaz de arrancar as calças dele antes que você consiga falar Ibiza*.

- Não menospreze Ibiza! Nos duas tivemos ótimas ferias de verão lá.

- Claro, foi ótimo ver mulheres mostrando seus peitos aos quatro ventos.

- Não foi bem nas mulheres que eu pensei, se é que você me entende...

Lily sorriu.

- Como eu poderia não entender referencias ao nosso amigo Rico Hermoso?

Marlene riu junto a Lily ao lembrar-se do camareiro extremamente sexy e safado do hotel no qual ambas haviam ficado.

- Ele realmente achava que nos éramos um casal querendo apimentar a relação - lembrou Lily.

- Ele provavelmente ainda acha - riu Marlene.

As duas ficaram rindo por mais algum tempo antes de Lily começar a tremer devido ao clima frio.

- Argh, desde quando esta tão frio? - perguntou a ruiva passando os braços ao redor do corpo.

- Desde sempre, mas você estava muito ocupada chafurdando nas próprias mágoas para perceber.

- Vamos logo - disse Lily ignorando o comentário da amiga - acho que devo uma explicação ao James.

- Você acha? - Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Cale a boca Mckinnon. - rebateu a ruiva sorrindo.

A morena deu de ombros e se dirigiu para a casa junto à amiga.

É de se esperar que depois de uma terrível briga como a ocorrida entre James e Vernon os Dursley tivessem o bom senso de ir embora, mas o casal parecia não entender isso. Pelo menos era o que Marlene pensava.

Depois que voltaram do lago Lily e James tiveram uma longa conversa sobre o que aconteceu enquanto Marlene ia para seu quarto.

Ela não encontrou Petunia ou Vernon depois que voltou então ela ficou um tanto surpresa quando apareceu na sala de jantar na manhã seguinte somente com um moletom que ia ate o meio de suas coxas e o cabelo jogado no rosto e deu de cara não somente com duas pessoas à mesa, mas sim com seis.

Somente o fato de James e Lily estarem acordados antes das dez já era por si só um pequeno milagre, levando em conta o fato de ambos quase hibernarem, mas acordar e encontrar com, além do casal, Petunia, Vernon, Remus e Sirius pareceu a ela um tanto surreal.

Em uma ocasião normal ela teria saído do cômodo e colocado ao menos calças, mas ao ver o olhar desaprovador de Petunia, embasbacado de Vernon e malicioso de Sirius decidiu continuar do jeito que estava.

- Bom dia a todos. - disse ela pegando a garrafa de leite e logo em seguida se sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado de Black.

- Então qual é o assunto? - perguntou meio grogue.

- Bem... Estávamos justamente indo te acordar, - falou Sirius - aparentemente eu você e a ruiva vamos atrás do seu vestido.

- Eu vou estar junto também. - disse Petunia lançando um olhar irritado a Sirius e Marlene.

A ultima percebendo isso deu de ombros e tomou um longo gole de leite direto da garrafa, em consequência recebendo outro olhar ainda mais irritado da mulher que a olhava franzindo o nariz como se ela fosse uma bolota de mofo na mesa de Mongo polida da sala.  
Marlene limpou a gota de leite que escorreu por seu queixo e olhou para Sirius.

- E você vai por que...?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- Difícil ficar tão perto de mim? -falou com um sorriso safado.

- Nem um pouco Black - rebateu ela também sorrindo.

Eles ficaram se encarando olho no olho ate Remus interromper falando alto o suficiente para quebrar a tensão sexual do ambiente.

- Bem Lily... Hestia? Onde, quer dizer ela vai? - perguntou atrapalhado.

- Ela vai encontrar conosco na loja, pelo visto Mike também vai estar lá.

Um sorriso maligno se abriu no rosto de Sirius o que atraiu a atenção de Lily, Marlene e Remus.

- Ele vai? Agora sim vai ser divertido.

- Sirius... - disse Lily em tom de aviso - você não pode ficar torturando o namorado dos outros.

- Quem disse que não?

- Eu. Ponto final.

Sirius fez um beicinho.

- Mas... Nem um pouquinho?

- Não. Nem um pouquinho. - respondeu Lily tentando segurar o riso.

Eles continuaram a conversar ate o final da refeição, exceto Vernon e Petunia que pareciam alheios a todo o clima de companheirismo apesar de todas as falhas tentativas de Remus de inclusão.

- Acho que já deve estar na hora de ir - Disse Lily olhando para o relógio - Que tal colocar uma roupa Lene?

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Por quê? Não consegue resistir a tudo isso? - Disse ela ao batente da porta fazendo uma pose ridiculamente provocante.

Enquanto a maioria ria Petunia olhava pasma como se Marlene tivesse tirado a blusa e rodado acima da cabeça enquanto Vernon olhava discretamente.

Depois que estavam todos prontos na cozinha Sirius, Marlene, Petunia e Lily se separaram do grupo deixando Remus, James e Vernon. Lily e Petunia foram nos bancos dianteiros enquanto Sirius e Marlene ficaram no traseiro.

- Por que Remus não veio com a gente?- perguntou Marlene em um tom soturno a Sirius quando entraram no carro.

- Você achou mesmo que James ia enfrentar aquela morsa sozinho?- Brincou Sirius- Remus esta lá para preservar a sanidade dele.

Marlene ri levemente.

- Espero que ele seja um especialista. - Respondeu ela.

- Ah, não se preocupe ele é. Remus sempre foi o mais calmo de nós, então existem chances de que talvez Vernon saia vivo.

- É uma pena, iria me poupar de sujar as mãos. - Disse Marlene com veneno na voz.  
Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você já conhecia o casal estrela?- Perguntou ele.

- Não, mas eu vi por tudo o que eles fizeram a Lily passar. Grande parte do motivo de ela ter vindo morar comigo foi por culpa deles. - Contou Marlene.

Sirius pareceu surpreso.

- Eu não sabia disso, achava que ela tinha ido morar com você por que era mais perto do campus. - Falou Sirius.

- Não, a irmã dela a expulsou de casa quando soube que ela estava com James. Ela disse que nunca iria ter que aguentar gente do nível dele na casa dela. -Contou Marlene em um tom tão baixo que Sirius teve de se aproximar mais ainda para continuar ouvindo

À medida que ela ia contando as lembranças iam voltando e em pouco tempo era como se ela estivesse revivendo tudo de novo.

_Ela havia acabado de chegar do encontro com seu novo antigo namorado John Meyer que ela havia descoberto ser um babaca completo. Ela mal havia fechado a porta e se jogado no sofá quando ouviu a campainha._

"_Não é possível que aquele babaca tenha me seguido até aqui." Pensou irritada._

_- Olha só seu filho da puta, a menos que você queira perder a sua virilidade dê o fora daqui e vá para a... – ela abriu a porta já gritando, mas parou ao ver quem estava ao batente._

_Lily estava com os olhos tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos e lagrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos._

_- Lene!- Disse a ruiva engasgada nas lagrimas e se jogou nos braços da amiga, aparentemente alheia às palavras que esta acabara de proferir._

_Marlene abraçou a amiga de modo perplexo e a puxou para dentro do apartamento. Depois de sentarem as duas no sofá Lily ainda parecia incapaz de responder e continuava apenas chorando enquanto encharcava a blusa de uma Marlene que apenas acariciava seus cabelos e tentava descobrir o que haveria feito isso com a inabalável Lily Evans._

_- Lily. – Perguntou Marlene assim que o choro abrandou – O que houve?_

_Lily suspirava fundo tentando se recompor._

_- E-ela... M-me expul-sou Le-lene. –Disse a ruiva entre soluços._

_Marlene continuava confusa, aquilo obviamente não fazia o menor sentido. Quem haveria expulsado Lily e de onde?_

_- Lils, calma. – Pediu Marlene – Quem te expulsou e de onde?_

_- Petunia- Respondeu com a voz agora mais clara – Ela me expulsou de casa, disse que não queria ter que aturar gente como o James lá em casa..._

_- Ei, ei, ei! – Perguntou a morena – Como assim gente que nem o James? Sua irmã parou de aceitar pessoas decentes em casa?_

_Lily pareceu um tanto alheia ao comentário, o que fez Marlene ver que a situação era ainda mais seria do que ela imaginava._

_- Ela sempre disse que desde que ele apareceu eu não paro em casa, que eu fico ouvindo todas aquelas bobagens e mentiras que ele me conta, mas sei lá a-acho que a gota d'água foi a vi-viagem. - Respondeu Lily._

_Marlene então se lembrou. Como James vinha de uma família extremamente rica podia se dizer que ele já havia conhecido a maior parte do mundo tendo viajado varias vezes sozinho o que o garantia histórias incríveis. Lily sempre havia ficado impressionada com as histórias dele, mas desde o inicio do namoro ela vinha se sentindo se possível ainda mais interessada e desta vez sem qualquer medo de expressar tal interesse. James ao perceber isso havia prometido que assim que as férias da faculdade começassem ele iria leva-la junto com ele pare que ela pudesse não só ouvir, mas também viver todas as maravilhas sobre as quais ele falava. É claro que Lily havia ficado radiante perante a oportunidade e Marlene sabia que com certeza Petunia não iria compartilhar o sentimento, mas o surto e ter expulsado Lily de casa parecia um exagero tremendo._

_E agora ali estava ela, sua pequena Lily, chorando descontrolada novamente. É desnecessário dizer o quanto Marlene ficou furiosa e é igualmente desnecessário dizer que ela sabia que James não seria nem um pouco mais receptivo a ideia._

_- Lily, como é que você pode deixar aquela vaca te tratar assim?- Perguntou Marlene agora forçando a amiga a olha-la._

_- Era a casa dela Lene... Você sabe que eu não tinha escolha. - Respondeu a outra tristemente._

"_Chutar a bunda dela e perguntar quem ela acha que é era uma escolha" Pensou Marlene, mas resistiu ao impulso de verbalizar o pensamento._

_- Sabe Lily, você é legal até demais. - Começou a morena – Eu ainda tenho que te dar umas aulas de como ser mais escrota, você tem que me lembrar._

_Lily deu uma leve risada que Marlene interpretou como um bom sinal._

_- Você pode até tentar Lene, mas eu nunca vou te superar. – Brincou a ruiva._

_Marlene fingiu um olhar convencido e empinou o nariz._

_- É claro que não, nós duas sabemos que isso não é possível. - Respondeu a morena – Por enquanto eu vou te mostrar apenas o básico._

_Lily riu um pouco mais, até que Marlene se levantou de súbito do sofá e disse._

_- E então onde estão suas malas? – Perguntou indo para o corredor e dando uma olhada nos dois lados._

_- No carro por quê? - Perguntou Lily confusa._

_- Por que agora que você finalmente se livrou daquela crápula que você chama de irmã é mais do que óbvio que você vai vir morar aqui comigo sua lerda! – Respondeu Marlene._

_Lily sorriu e nesse sorriso estava toda a gratidão que ela sabia que palavras não poderiam expressar._

Depois que terminou de contar tudo a Sirius ele a olhou como que incrédulo por um segundo, mas logo virou seu olhar para o banco a sua frente onde petúnia se encontrava olhando como se de repente uma cobra houvesse tomado o lugar.

O carro ficou em silencio por um bom tempo até Lily quebra-lo.

- O que vocês dois estavam cochichando a viagem inteira? Sabe eu não sou a monitora do colégio que não pode ouvir palavras feias. - Disse ela.

- Só falando mal de você ruiva. - Respondeu Black tentado disfarçar o clima tenso.

Lily parou no sinal e olhou para trás ameaçadora.

- É melhor você tomar cuidado Black- Disse ela em um falso tom de aviso.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS MULHER! VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR? OLHE PARA FRENTE! ESTAMOS EM UM CARRO! – Disse Sirius desesperado.

Todas se assustaram com o tom usado pelo homem e Lily virou se rapidamente para o sinal somente para ver que ainda estava vermelho.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK! VOCÊ QUER ME FAZER TER UM ATAQUE CARDIACO? QUAL EM NOME DE TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO É O SEU PROBLEMA?- Disse Lily agora tentando passar para o banco de trás em uma tentativa de enforcar Sirius.

- LILY O SINAL! – Disse Petunia tentando desesperadamente pegar o volante.

Lily voltou rapidamente para o banco para ver o sinal agora verde.

- Lene dê um bom tapa na cara dele, por favor! - Pediu a ruiva que ainda estava com o rosto vermelho.

É claro que Sirius não achava realmente que a mão da mulher ao seu lado iria tão rapidamente de encontro a sua nuca, de modo que ele sentiu o impacto muito antes do esperado. Ele olhou para sua agressora e viu o rosto dela corado pelo susto e a mão pousada no peito que subia e descia rapidamente.

- O que você bebeu homem? - Perguntou ela agora com os olhos semicerrados.

A visão do pânico dela e seu comentário pareceram ser demais para Sirius de modo que ele começou a gargalhar estrondosamente. Ele continuou assim até que Marlene e Petunia o olhassem como se estivessem certas de que ele havia enlouquecido.

- Louco, completamente louco - murmurou Lily ao volante - Desta vez é definitivo. Eu só quero saber que merda passou na sua cabeça Sirius Black.

- Se vocês tivessem visto sua caras você saberia ruiva.

- Lene, por favor, outro tapa. - Pediu Lily.

Marlene deu outro tapa porem com menos força desta vez.

- Ei! Passou para o lado da ruiva agora Mckinnon? – Perguntou Sirius segurando a mão de Marlene para impedir futuros ataques.

- Sempre que você fizer isso eu vou passar para o lado dela, Black. - Respondeu ela

- Não se preocupe não acontece com tanta frequência quanto você pensa. - Rebateu ele.

- Graças ao bom Deus - Disse Lily desafivelando o cinto – Agora saia logo desse carro para que eu possa estrangular você pessoalmente Black.

Sirius fez uma cara como se estivesse apavorado para Marlene arrancando uma risada desta.

- Vamos logo. – Disse ele desafivelando seu próprio cinto – Está na hora de enfrentar o Kraken.

- Eu ouvi isso! – Ouviu-se a voz abafada de Lily vindo de fora do veículo.

Marlene riu mais uma vez.

- Boa sorte, você vai precisar. - Disse ela antes de tirar também o cinto.

Ambos riram mais uma vez, antes de saírem do carro.

_**N/A: Oi gente hoje eu terminei de postar o capitulo, esse ficou até um pouquinho maior que os outros e espero que vocês gostem. Peço desculpas de novo e sinceramente não vou deixar toda essa demora de novo acontecer, muito obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews, são elas que me ajudam a continuar. Se vocês quiserem dar alguma opinião saiba que são bem vindos, adoro ouvir ideias novas.**_

_**Beijos Luiza B.**_

_**P.S: E não percam os próximos capítulos, pois eles terão um grande efeito na relação Marlene/Sirius. :****_


End file.
